


Charmed Month 2020 Fic Collection

by Rockofages



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, Curses, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shopping, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockofages/pseuds/Rockofages
Summary: This is a series of standalone fics which are my contributions to Charmed Month 2020I won't do everyday of the month but the days I do choose to do,I really hope you enjoy it.Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!!!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Jordan Chase, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Hunter Caine/Galvin Burdette, Jada Shields/Mel Vera, Jordan Chase & Maggie Vera, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn/James Westwell, Ruby/Mel Vera
Comments: 65
Kudos: 30





	1. The Charmed Ones Vs A Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Eve of Halloween,  
> The Charmed Ones investigate a rumored Haunted House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first entry for Charmed Month.  
> Day 5 Prompt I have come to the conclusion that this house is haunted  
> I want to dedicate this to [kristie1175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175) (check out her works as well she is an amazing writer) because I wanted to delete this thinking that I couldn't finish it and her encouragement made me change my mind  
> 

“You don’t really believe that this house is haunted do you?” asked Maggie pulling her jacket around her as she stared up at the imposing house looming over them

“No, I don't” scoffed Mel rolling her eyes. It’s probably just a ridiculous rumor started by the neighbourhood kids to scare each other.  
.  
“She has a point though and we know for a fact that ghosts exist,” countered Macy as she handed each of her sisters a torch.

The house in question at the end of the street looked almost identical to the others. Yet there was something off. It had stood unoccupied for a long time now having driven away any potential buyers.

“Fine groaned Mel throwing her hands up in defeat whatever, let's just get this over with,” as she marched up to the front door, Macy and Maggie following closely behind.

When they reached the hefty looking door, and just before Mel could touch the doorknob the lock turned with a loud click and the door swung slowly open.  
The sisters glanced at each other with identical expressions of wariness

“Just the neighbourhood kids huh Mel?” said Maggie gloomily as she walked in

“Maybe it was the wind” replied Mel her voice unsteady as she followed Maggie in

“What wind?” asked Macy the last to go in looking back at the door wide-eyed.

They proceeded cautiously along the dust-coated wooden floor Mel and Maggie shining their torches into what was once a grand living area still furnished sheets thrown carelessly over them. A thick mist of dust saturated the air. They split up into different areas of the room looking around.

Ah, Choo!! Mel sneezed suddenly from near the fireplace

Macy popped her head up from behind a couch “Bless you” Macy replied at once

“Thanks, Mel sniffed, smiling at her, It’s so dusty in here.”

“And there are cobwebs too gross” continued Maggie shaking her hand frantically trying to dislodge a web stuck to it an expression of disgust on her face

“I think we should go upstairs,” Macy suggested, her eyes darting around the room. “There doesn’t seem to be anything here.”

“Good Idea,” agreed Mel quickly “Anything to get me away from all this dust,”

All three of them took a step onto the staircase wincing in unison at the loud creak it gave off. They made their way cautiously up the stairs and just as they reached the top there was a loud bang and all three of them jumped quickly turning to see the front door now shut.

“What the hell?” moaned Mel clutching her chest.

Macy struggled to compose herself, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“How much do you wanna bet that door won’t open now?” groaned Maggie as she made a move to go back down the stairs.

“Forget the door Mel shook her head at her, gesturing to the top of the stairs. Let’s just get this over with so we can leave,”

All three looked warily at all the doors on that level

“Maybe we should split up and-” Macy began..

“No, no way we are not splitting up” Maggie protested shaking her head

“Come on, Maggie grinned Macy placing an arm around Maggie We’re the Charmed Ones We ain’t afraid of no ghosts,” she joked

“Haha” pouted Maggie unimpressed

“Come on, you two go on then. Macy insisted. I will do the rooms on this side and you guys take the others,”

“Macy I don’t know maybe Maggie’s right and we should all stick together,” Mel replied, her forehead creased..

“No, this way we will get this done quicker. It will be fine,” assured Macy, waving at them already moving off to start.

“Okay fine but be careful Macy Mel called after her. And you too,” Mel added turning back to Maggie.

“Fine, I will try” signed Maggie as she and Mel split up.

Inspecting what felt to Maggie like the hundredth room in a row she jerked her torch around what appeared to be a teen’s bedroom. Sparsely furnished but neat there was still a James Dean poster stuck to the far wall.

Rubbing her goose bumped arms she frowned down at her torch the light starting to grow faint she was about to leave when she could just make out a low laugh  
A chill of fear rolled down Maggie’s body.

“Hello? Is there anyone there?” Maggie called out in a choked whisper.

“Maggie” came a hoarse groan from behind her.

Maggie whipped around quickly to see Mel standing behind her “Jesus Mel you scared the crap out of me!!”

“Sorry. I found nothing, so I came looking for you,” rasped Mel rubbing a hand over her eyes.  
Mel did not look well with her eyes puffy and her nose starting to turn red.

Maggie looked at her sister's face in concern “Wow Mel Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I think it's all the dust in the air Ah-Choo,” Mel sneezed

Maggie jumped back a little “Bless you” Maggie exclaimed.

“Sorry and thanks” responded Mel giving her a weary grin

“Anytime,” quipped Maggie as she started pounding on her torch “I thought you put new batteries in these” as the light in her touch went out.

“I did,'' said Mel as she waved hers back and forth. I think I did anyway,” frowning at the fading glow in her torch.

“Maybe we should just use our phones,” Maggie sighed.

Maggie searched for hers in her pocket. “Ow stop it Mel,” Maggie yelped rubbing her arm

“Stop what I didn’t do anything,” Mel retorted.

“You pinched me!!”

“Don’t be so ridiculous Maggie I would nev er—Ow!! Maggie What the hell don’t pinch me?,” Mel cried.

“I didn’t touch you Mel I swear,” Maggie protested

“Then who?” began Mel

“BOO,”

Mel and Maggie both jumped and cried out. Maggie dropping her torch on the ground with a loud bang.

“HAHAHA” issued a grinning face floating in the air.

“Macy?!?” Mel and Maggie both gasped in unison

“Gotcha” Macy beamed satisfied as she closed her hand extinguishing the fireball she had used to illuminate her face.

“That is so not funny Macy you scared the living crap out of me,” Maggie scolded her face turning red

“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist,” Macy bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh “Did you guys see anything? I didn't,”

Mel squinted at Macy’s face highlighted in the faint yellow glow of her torch “No we didn’t,”.

“I don't know I thought I heard someone laugh earlier,” Maggie frowned tilting her head

“Maybe it was your overactive imagination Maggie there’s nothing here,” Mel scolded

“Like you imagined that I pinched you,” Maggie retorted folding her arms

“You did pinch me,” Mel muttered.

“No, I didn’t you pinched me,” Maggie shot back.

Macy held out her hands to stop them “Never mind guys. Come on, let’s just go back downstairs and try the living room again,”

Macy started towards the door with Maggie and Mel following closely behind her.

They were almost at the door when Macy stumbled forward “Hey!!” Macy cried out as she only just kept herself from falling to the ground

“Oh, my god” exclaimed Maggie rushing to Macy’s side

“Are you all right?,” Mel asked anxiously dropping her torch as she rushed to Macy’s other side.

“Did one of you guys just push me?” hissed Macy through gritted teeth as she glanced at both of her sisters.

Mel shook her head “What no I didn’t” Mel stated firmly

“No, of course not” replied Maggie appalled

“I felt a hand on my back push me,”. Macy insisted “Was this payback for scaring you earlier?,”

Maggie held her hands up “No no I swear I didn’t Macy” she insisted

“She didn’t do it Macy I would have seen her and I swear Macy I wouldn’t do that to you,” Mel said in a rush trying to reassure her.

Macy shook her head her expression softening “Okay I believe you but I know I felt something push me,”

“Look guys I’m telling you there’s something here Maggie said looking solemnly at both her sisters. I swear I heard someone laugh earlier and I know I didn’t pinch you Mel and I don’t think you pinched me,” continued Maggie earnestly looking at Mel who was slowly nodding her head.

“That same something just tried to push Macy to the ground,” continued Maggie  
“Yeah said Macy nodding slowly her brow creased I think you’re right,”.

“Guys,” Maggie declared glancing with raised eyebrows at Macy and Mel “I have come to the conclusion that this house is seriously being haunted,”..

“Er guys I know for a fact this house is haunted,” said Macy her voice unsteady

“Wait, How?” asked Mel staring at her

“Look” said Macy, pointing behind them.

Mel and Maggie spun around to see what Macy was pointing at

The torches Maggie and Mel had dropped were now floating in the air

“Whoa” murmured Mel

The three witches watched transfixed as the torches slowly revolved in the air and then suddenly flew at them

“Ow” shrieked Maggie as one of the torches smacked her hard in the head.

The torches flew rapidly back and forth whacking the sisters hard all over their bodies. As they each let out screams of pain.

“Get down!” Macy instructed her sisters as she drew back conjuring up a fireball in each hand.

They ducked to the ground just as both torches hurtled towards Macy; she launched both the fireballs reducing them both to ashes on contact.

“Are you guys all right?” asked Macy anxiously as Maggie and Mel got up slowly

“No, I’m not” moaned Maggie her hand resting on her head where a lump had formed

“I’m ahhh” Mel whimpered as she gingerly touched her lip where a nasty cut marred it.

“Macy your nose is bleeding” Maggie exclaimed in alarm

“I think it hit me in the face” Macy acknowledged swiping her hand on her nose and pulled it away cringing at the sight of the blood splattered on her fingers.

The sisters startled as Hysterical laughter rang out seeming to come from all corners of the room

“I’ve had enough of this” declared Maggie turning away from her sisters and advancing further into the room “Come on out and show yourself” yelled Maggie.

The laughter continued lower, more cruel

“I thought you would never ask,” a voice teased coldly.

“Wait, a minute said Maggie her brow creased I know that voice,”

“Yeah me too but wait” Mel began comprehension dawning on her face

“It can’t be him” Macy continued her mouth falling open in shock

They stared at the middle of the room in growing horror as a glowing light expanded rapidly materialising into a glowing figure..

“Hunter?!?”

\  
The grinning malevolent figure of Hunter Caine confronted them. It was as if time stood still he looked exactly the same except for the fact that they could now see right through him.

“Surprise betches did you miss me?”

“No, No way you can’t be here,” Mel protested, waving her hands in dismissal.

“Yet here I am” he gloated, his arms outstretched as he spun around showing off.

“But I-I-I vanquished you!” stammered Maggie

“Yes, did I ever thank you for that?” Hunter remarked, taking a step towards her.

Macy moved in front of Maggie glaring at Hunter “Go near her and I’ll began,” Macy

“You’ll what? mocked Hunter I’m a ghost remember you can’t do anything to me,”

Mel narrowed her eyes at him “Actually we can we have vanquished a ghost before and we will vanquish you again,” threatened Mel

“Yeah but you’ll have to catch me first because I don’t plan on sticking around for that to happen. I’ve had my fun with you three watching you all freak out at my little pranks,” he threw his head back and laughed.

“Why you little-,, “began Mel starting towards him.

“Later Witches” Hunter winked and vanished into thin air.

“I can't believe this Hunter Caine is a ghost?!?” Macy shaking her head in disbelief

“How is this even possible” asked Maggie pacing back and forth wringing her hands

Mel was glaring at the spot where Hunter had vanished “I don’t know but I intend to find out Harry,” Mel called out

Harry orbed immediately into the room looking stressed

“Finally, what took you so,” began Harry, stopping when he took in their appearances. “Oh no,” he exclaimed as he rushed over to them. “What happened to you all?,” He asked as he looked over each of them pausing when he reached Macy to place his hand on her cheek.

“Are you all right?” he asked gazing at her in concern

“I’m fine” she assured him smiling back at him as he lifted his hand from her cheek and moved his hand over her face as a soft white light emitted from his hand healing her wounds.

“Hunter Caine happened Harry, he’s a freaking ghost now” Maggie stressed as Harry moved away from Macy and in front of Maggie and repeated his gesture healing her with his hand.

“Hunter Caine! But you three vanquished him,” Harry replied, frowning at her “How is that possible?”

“We were hoping you would tell us Harry” Mel replied hoarsely as Harry moved on to her “Ah Choo” she sneezed

“Oh dear Bless you,” Harry remarked “Don’t worry I can heal that too,” as he moved his hand over Mel’s face healing her in a glow of white light.

Mel smiled at him “Thank you Harry,”.  
Harry gave her a slight bow “My pleasure Melanie. Now Ladies he said as he glanced at all of them. I need to know what exactly happened here,".

The sisters recounted the events of the night to him.

“I may have a theory but I need to check out something.. Let’s go home.” Harry held out his arms for the sisters to hold on to him and he orbed them back home.

Later on as the sisters were sitting in the kitchen finishing the late dinner Harry had prepared for them Harry walked into the kitchen brandishing a piece of paper

“The house used to belong to the late Alastair Caine” Harry declared as he sat down at the table with the sisters gesturing to the paper he held..

“What?!?,” exclaimed Maggie, grabbing the paper from him.

Macy heaved a heavy sigh pushing her plate away from her “When will we finally be free of the Caines?,”

“I know,” moaned Mel putting her head in her hands “I’m getting sick of even hearing that name.”

“Yes, it appears it was Hunter and Parker’s former childhood home. Parker inherited it after his parents died but he sold it. The first family that moved in moved out after a month rather abruptly ever since then the house has remained on the market. Any potential buyers ran out in a panic claiming that there was something there tormenting them. Hunter must be tethered to that house so even if he leaves it he can’t have gone very far,”

“Hmm I guess that bedroom we were in must have been Hunter’s old room,” Maggie mused.

“Well, If he comes back, we'll be ready for him,” declared Mel

“Yes, from what you told me his powers are limited so he can’t really do much harm as long as that house stays unoccupied.,” Harry concluded.

“Well, it’s late, and it’s been a long day and I am going to bed,” Macy sighed pushing her chair back and standing up. “You coming Harry?,” she asked, holding out her hand.

‘Of course,” Harry replied quickly getting up to join her.

“Good night you two” Macy wished her sisters as she and Harry moved away hand in hand.

“Yeah good night guys” replied Mel smiling at them with Maggie giving them a wave.

Mel let out an enormous yawn

“Whoa Mel,” Maggie giggled

“Yeah I know,” Mel gave Maggie a tired grin at Maggie. “I'm going to bed too. You coming Maggie?,” asked Mel as she got up from the table.

“In a minute,”

“Okay” replied Mel placing her hand briefly on Maggie's shoulder as she left.

Maggie cleared the table away. After she was done she was just about to head up the stairs when she heard a knock on the door.

Maggie turned back at the door frowning “Who could that be this late?” she muttered to herself as she headed to the door  
Maggie reached out, slid open the lock and turned the doorknob, the cool night air hitting her face when she pushed the door open.. There was no one there. Maggie leaned out looking around “Hello” she called out.

“Hmm” she shrugged and was just about to close it when she spotted a red envelope on the doormat.

Maggie bent down and grabbed it. “For Maggie” scrawled in black pen across it.

Maggie went back into the house kicking the door closed behind her, her eyes glued to the envelope

She pulled out the contents, looked them over and let out a groan crumpling it in her hand “Unbelievable” she muttered as she tossed it aside and went back up the stairs.

Inside had been a grinning photo of Hunter with a message at the back.

Happy Halloween Love, Hunter  
Charmed Ones 0 Hunter Caine 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you think.  
> And I will be posting other standalone stories for Charmed Month not everyday but  
> when I can so check those out as well.


	2. Joggie Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 6 Prompt They Can't Hurt You Anymore  
> Jordan and Maggie have a training session.

“OOmph” gasped Jordan all the air forced out of his body as he landed hard on the mat having had his feet knocked out from under him. In his role as trainer, being the one down on the ground was a rare position for him but he had squared off with a rather formidable opponent.

The flushed face of Maggie Vera stared down at him, her curls fluttering around her face, her lips curled up in a triumphant smile.

_“She looks like an angel,” Jordan thought ___

__“You all right Jordan?,” Maggie asked gazing down at Jordan her hand outstretched.  
“Yeah, “he huffed as he accepted her hand helping him up to his feet._ _

__“Come on, Jordan, let's go again,” called Maggie still pumped bouncing up and down on her feet, her hands curled up in fists gesturing to Jordan to have another go._ _

__“No, no, I need a break. We’ll pick this up again tomorrow Jordan protested waving her off as he walked over to the bench to grab a bottle of water. You are incredible Maggie. I have never met anyone who learned as quickly as you did,”._ _

__Maggie, who looked a little disappointed that Jordan wanted to stop training, brightened up at his words “You mean that?” she asked her eyes gleaming_ _

__Jordan nodded as he took a few sips of water “Let's just say I pity anyone who is dumb enough to try to take you on,”_ _

__Jordan watched Maggie amused as she dances a bizarre little victory dance around the gym punching the air with her fist_ _

__In, the short time that Jordan knew Maggie, Jordan felt like he rode on an out-of-control roller coaster of emotion with Maggie. Initially he thought she was a bit shallow a former sorority girl used to getting to her own way. Getting to know her Jordan realised that the saying “Never judge a book by its cover” was never truer with Maggie._ _

__He wondered if she knew how much he admired her. Her fighting spirit that blazed in her eyes when she stood up for herself. No matter what life threw at her she got back up and fought back harder. And fight hard she did. Pads were a necessity for Jordan now whenever he faced off with Maggie. If she kept it up, she would be the one giving classes. Jordan knew why she was pushing so hard._ _

__“You can slow down you know,” Jordan suggested_ _

__Maggie paused mid-dance move looking askance at Jordan “What do you mean?” she asked confused_ _

__“I mean that you have gone above and beyond in learning how to defend yourself. Jordan replied You are formidable Maggie. They can’t hurt you anymore,”_ _

__Jordan watched Maggie briefly glance down at the ground biting her lip as a look of pain flashed across her face at the mention of “they”. Jordan had deliberately avoided mentioning Parker’s name._ _

__Maggie looked back at him with a sad smile playing on her lips “Thanks Jordan. I appreciate that. But I can’t slow down. Not for one second. Besides who else is going to keep you on your toes,” she quipped changing course._ _

__Jordan nodded “That you do Sarge that you do” he acknowledged. Maggie gave him a salute and turned to leave._ _

__“By the way Jordan called after her I will give you full marks on your fighting moves sure but those dance moves not so much,”_ _

__Maggie whipped around her mouth open in outage “Excuse me she exclaimed How dare you diss these sick moves as she performed an arm wave I can take you down in the gym and the dance floor anytime,”_ _

__“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Jordan scoffed_ _

__“Oh, it is so on. It’s on like Donkey Kong,”. “You,” she pointed to him, “Me she pointed to herself downstairs in,” She checked her watch “an hour,”. I want the world to witness an ass-kicking in the making as she backed up towards the door._ _

__Jordan couldn’t resist letting out a laugh then “I don't’ know Maggie I wouldn’t want to embarrass you” he called after her. Maggie heaved a weary sigh giving him an exaggerated look of sympathy “Oh dear Jordan it is I who will try hard not to embarrass you.” as she flounced out the door._ _

__“It’s a date then” Jordan murmured to himself staring at the spot where Maggie had just stood. More and more Jordan found himself enjoying Maggie’s company. Maggie was just a friend he was just looking out for her Jordan assured himself. However Jordan couldn’t deny that Maggie invaded his thoughts more and more lately._ _

__Jordan put his empty bottle in his bag and gathered up the rest of his things. Jordan glanced at his watch. He needed to get ready.; he had an appointment, he couldn’t miss._ _


	3. Harry and Jordan Go Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 7 Prompt Shopping For A Swimsuit  
> Harry asks Jordan to help him pick out a swimsuit

“How about this one?” asked Harry as he gestured down to himself

Jordan after giving Harry a onceover looked up at him from his perch on a sofa bench aghast “I am at a loss for words” he spluttered. Is that the best one that you could find?!?

“Excuse me,”, Harry retorted, crossing his arms, “I think I look rather fetching in these,”  
The outfit in question was a rather lurid pair of swimming trunks with fruits patterned all over it. Harry completed the look with a floral Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat.

“Isn’t that what I’m here for? Jordan reminded Harry to give out fashion tips?,”

Harry and Jordan were at a clothing store Harry had orbed Jordan too. 

Jordan was boxing in the gym when Harry first approached him

Jordan paused his training when he noticed Harry “Oh hey Harry” Jordan greeted him, swiping a gloved hand over his forehead. “What’s up?”

“Good morning, Jordan. I would like your assistance on something,” replied Harry with a slight bow.

Jordan shook his head fervently as he walked away to grab a towel “No No way man absolutely not”

Harry looked taken aback “You haven’t even heard what it is yet,” he replied following Jordan

Jordan sighed and turned back to Harry, “I don’t need to, it will probably involve me almost getting killed again and frankly I don’t know how much more I can take,”

“Ah replied Harry, understanding on his face. Well then, I’m pleased to inform you that this particular mission will not involve you risking your life,”.

“Oh okay,” then Jordan sighed in relief “What is it then?,”

Harry closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself, “I need you to help me pick out a swimsuit,”

“You need me to do what?!?,” exclaimed Jordan

“Now Harry lifting his hand trying to reassure I know it’s highly irregular but for the family vacation to the beach that’s coming up, I unfortunately don't have any swimming attire and since you are very fashion forward if I say so myself,”

Jordan tilted his head raising his eyebrows at that “Okay thanks I guess,”

“I would pick the outfit and all you would have to do,” continued Harry, “Is to offer your honest opinion,”.

Jordan heaved a heavy sigh, “All right fine, let’s do this. I will take a quick shower and change and then we’ll go,”

“Excellent” Harry. exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight.

“I think I would have preferred a mission that put my life in danger after all,” Jordan quipped running his hand through his hair

“Maybe the hat was a bit much. Harry muttered as he whipped it off his head, and you said you wanted to know more about me,” Harry continued looking peeved.

Jordan shook his head, “Yeah this wasn’t exactly what I meant by that,”

Harry sat down next to Jordan with a heavy sigh, “I do appreciate this Jordan. When Maggie came up with her crazy idea to have a family day out at the beach. Macy mentioned that she couldn’t wait to see me in my swimsuit. I failed to mention that I don’t own one, having never gone swimming before,”

Jordan glanced at him, his expression softening, “You have never been on a beach before?”

Harry shook his head, “Not for a vacation, anyway. Dedicating my life to my charges was a full-time gig I’m afraid and a rather lonely one. This is the first time I have done anything like this and with a family of sorts,” Harry mused, staring off into the distance..

Jordan stared at him for a while. “I will help you,” he conceded.

Harry looked back at him with a hopeful look in his eyes “You will?” he asked smiling

“I have too. I’m the fashionable one remember,” confirmed Jordan standing up “We’re not leaving until we find you an outfit that will impress all the ladies,”

After, an hour of Harry trying on and Jordan rejecting a bunch of swimsuits

“Nope too bright,”

“Too dark,”

“Leopard print?!? Yeah no,”

“How about this one?” asked Harry anxiously.

Jordan looked at him, and for the first time no instant dismissal came. “Yeah” Jordan replied nodding slowly “That is the one.”

“It is?” asked Harry, turning towards the mirror, giving himself a once-over. “You think this will impress Macy?”

“Trust me, you look, what was that term you used? Rather fetching. Jordan confirmed. It won’t just be Macy impressed, Jordan assured him, standing next to him nodding at Harry’s reflection. Macy will have to use her powers to keep all the ladies away from you,”

Jordan held up a finger, “And hold on a second”

Harry shot Jordan a puzzled look as he watched Jordan retrieve a bag from the chair and walk back to him

“Don’t forget this,” as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Harry.  
Harry took them and tried them on, turning his head back and forth in the mirror.

“Hmm mused Harry Not bad. Are you getting anything yourself? After all your coming too and Maggie will be there,”.

Jordan gave a small laugh at that and shook his head, “No, I’m good. Let’s just focus on you.”

“Okay well thank you for this Jordan,” Harry smiled at him

“Anytime” quipped Jordan punching Harry’s shoulder lightly

Harry gave a small chuckle, “You mean that?”

Jordan gave a shrug and nodded, “Yeah, what the hell. This was actually kinda fun.”


	4. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 9 Prompt You Rest Now  
> In the wake of the Charmed Ones defeating Julian and the Faction  
> Harry is worried that Macy is working too hard

Ever since they had taken down the Faction and Julian Shea, Macy seemed to run on nothing but pure adrenaline. Macy always worked hard, but she seemed almost obsessed now.  
Harry felt concerned however that she was pushing herself too hard. Macy would get in about two or three hours of sleep before getting up to go for a run. Harry more often than not would miss her at breakfast that they usually enjoyed as a family with her sisters.

In fact, he was lucky if he even saw her at all before she left for work. In the wake of Julian’s death, Macy had taken over his businesses and she was determined to right all the wrongs Julian and his aunt had committed.

Mel and Maggie shared Harry's concerns, and he assured them he would talk to Macy  
On that day Harry knew Macy had a packed calendar presenting her latest medical breakthrough in a series of back-to-back meetings all day and he assumed she would probably want a quiet night in when she finally got home, so he was shocked when she breezed into their bedroom that night and suggested they go out clubbing.

He stared at Macy from their bed, his mouth slightly open, “Clubbing Macy Are you sure? I mean, you have had a long day, what with meetings and so on,”.

“I’m celebrating Harry, my latest medical breakthrough has the green light and in a few months it will be ready for use,” Macy announced. as she shrugged her coat off, tossing it onto a chair

Harry put aside the book he had been reading “That’s incredible congratulations”

Macy tossed him a grateful smile, “Thanks, babe. It will save a lot of lives when it’s available. Let me just get ready and then we will go.”

Harry hesitated, “I don’t know Macy. It’s been a long day. Aren't you tired?”

Macy looked at him a seductive smile forming on her lips “I’m fine. Harry. Besides, don’t you want to see me in the new outfit I bought?,”

Harry knew he shouldn’t cave. But he did anyway, “Oh, go on then.” he conceded.

“Oh Bloody hell” Harry swore after seeing Macy in her new outfit.

Macy' showed off the dress turning in a slow circle “You like?” she teased.  
It was not the type of dress Macy typically wore. It was far more revealing, showing off a lot of skin.

“I I, “Harry stammered, speechless  
Macy gave him a nod satisfied “I will take that as a yes then,”.

“No, no,” Harry chided himself shaking his head “No we are not going out Macy. We need to talk,”.

Macy looked taken aback, “About what Harry?” Macy asked, staring at him  
.  
“It wasn’t your fault you know,” Harry replied  
He could see Macy tense up, “What do you mean?” she asked even though Harry knew that she already knew the answer.  
“Julian You could not have possibly known what he was capable of,”.

“I thought we agreed to not mention that name again,” Macy replied terse  
Harry knew he was venturing into dangerous waters, but he needed to get it out into the open. He reached out and took Macy’s hands in his.

Macy bit her lip and looked away

“I know what you're doing?” he said in a low tone.

Macy still not making eye-contact, “And what am I doing, Harry?” she asked, her voice strained.

Harry reached out to take her chin, turning her face to him. He could see the pain in her eyes.

I know you blame yourself for not seeing Julian for what he was. For killing all those innocent magical creatures and you have been working so hard not taking a break trying to undo some of the damage Julian has done. And I love you for it. But you need to take it easy.

“I just,” sighed Macy, finally looking at him. “I can’t help but feel partly responsible if I had just seen earlier what he was,” she began.

Harry shook his head resting her hand on her cheek “You’re being too hard on yourself Macy. It was Julian’s fault and his fault alone. Okay?”

Macy closed her eyes briefly and nodded at him smiling “Okay”

“Now began Harry as fetching as you look in that dress he points at her You, he turned to point at the bed Rest, Now,” he demanded turning back to her. “We can go out another time,”.  
.  
“Okay, I am pretty tired actually,” Macy admitted

“Good, it’s settled then,” smiled Harry

Later on their bed, Harry watched Macy finally asleep on his chest, looking at peace at last.  
“Good night, Macy,” he whispered.


	5. The Fountain of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 10 Prompt One Day I'll be dead and You'll Regret That  
> Ray lets his curiosity get the better of him with disastrous results

“One day I’ll be dead you know and you’ll regret that!!” Ray spluttered his hands on his hips..

He was standing in the attic addressing his two daughters Mel and Maggie who were letting out enthusiastic peals of laughter

Mel paused in her laughter to look at him like he was nuts  
“Regret what?” she asked trying hard not to burst out laughing again

“Not being nicer to your old man” Ray responded waving a finger at Mel.

Maggie bent over at the waist with laughter waved a hand at Ray “I’m sorry dad It’s just I can’t take you seriously when you look like that,”.

Mel sighed, “Don't be so dramatic, Ray. Besides, I warned you not to mess around with those potions,”.

“You know I’m a curious man Torito, anyway all I did was open it and pour a little on my hand to examine it,”

“Well, That’s all it takes Ray” Mel quipped unable to resist laughing again

Maggie choked out “I’m sorry I can’t” as she moved to sit down on the couch, still overcome with laughter.

Macy walked into the attic then with a frown on her face “Hey guys what's all the --” she cut herself off staring at Ray in shock.

“Where did he come from?,” Macy asked, astonished.  
Mel looked over at her with a huge grin on her face, “It’s Ray, Macy,”..

Macy walked forward to stand next to Mel staring at Ray in shock, “What do you mean that’s Ray?” she asked

“It’s not funny anymore Mel turn me back,” Ray pouted

“Oh, my god,” exclaimed Macy, looking in disbelief from Mel to Ray

“Yup said Mel nodding looking at Ray. That little boy is my dad!!,”

A young boy stood in the middle of the attic, arms crossed, head tilted with a disapproving look on his face sporting the glasses that Ray typically wore. The boy spoke with Ray’s voice which had not changed unlike Ray’s clothes which had shrunk along with the rest of his body.

”H-How did this happen?,” Macy stammered.  
.  
Mel went over to the attic table and bought back a bottle which she handed to Macy “Apparently Ray here was messing about with potions that I specifically told him not to touch,”

“Maybe dad needs a timeout” joked Maggie coming over to join them.

“Now Maggie” Ray started

“This bottle says Youth” noted Macy as she turned it over in her hand

Maggie came over to look at it “Oh yeah you’re right it does,” she noted.

Mel shot Ray a look “Just to examine it huh Ray? Or were you trying to make yourself look a little younger?” she asked in a scolding tone. “Maybe Maggie’s right and you need a timeout,”.

The little boy uncrossed his arms hanging his head a sheepish expression on his face “Okay maybe I was,” he admitted “I thought it would be nice to get rid of some of that pesky grey. and so I tried a little,”.

“A little Ray?” Mel scoffed, “It’s nearly empty!!!”

“Fine Torito, maybe I took more than I should have, Ray retorted. I admit I wanted to reclaim my youth. I was very handsome when I was younger. The ladies couldn’t resist me,”

Maggie held out her hand, “I’m gonna stop you right there dad,”

Macy blinked her eyes and shook her head, “I just I can't get used to your dad’s voice coming from that little boy,”

Maggie grinned at her, “I know right?!? I have got to take a picture.,”

“Enough,” shouted Ray, making them all jump. “No more laughing at me. No more jokes and definitely no pictures. The three of you are going to turn me back right now,” he demanded.

One hour later Ray was still a little boy sitting on a chair in the attic alone sulking.  
The Charmed Ones had decided that Ray needed a little timeout after his little outburst.

“Okay, Ray, it’s been an hour” called Mel as she walked back into the attic with Maggie

“Finally” Ray sighed, getting off his chair and walking over to them.  
“Well?” asked Maggie, tilting her head

“I’m sorry I shouted okay,” Ray conceded

“And?” asked Mel, crossing her arms..

“I promise not to meddle around with potions again,”

“Okay it’s ready” announced Macy walking into the attic holding a small bottle.

“Is that it?” asked Ray, rubbing his hands together as Macy handed the bottle to Mel  
Macy nodded, “Yes it took me an hour to make but that potion should turn you back,”

Mel handed it to Ray  
“What do we say?” Mel asked in a warning tone before Ray could take a sip.

“Thank you Macy” he replied smiling at her  
“Your welcome” Macy responded, trying hard not to smile.

“Okay, Ray announced, Here goes nothing” and he tipped the contents down his throat.  
Ray smacked his lips shaking his head from side to side, “I don't feel anything did it work?,”

Maggie gestured to a large oval standing mirror in the attic, “Take a look for yourself”  
Ray stepped in front of the mirror “Yes I’m back,” he exclaimed “I’m back,” he repeated in a more subdued tone staring at his reflection

Maggie walked up beside him looking at his reflection “I know it might not mean much coming from me but I think you look fine just the way you are dad,”

Mel came up to his other side, “Maggie’s right. She agreed, nodding. And the grey makes you look distinguished and the ladies like that dad. I should know,”

Ray put his arms around both of them, “Thank you, girls. That means a lot to me. How about I show you pictures of me and your mother when we were younger?”

“Oh, my god dad, that would be amazing!!” exclaimed Maggie.  
Mel nodded smiling up at Ray “I would love that Ray,”.

He turned to Macy standing behind them, “And I would love it if you would join us,”  
Macy’s face lit up at the suggestion “Yeah I would like that”

Later on, The Charmed Ones enjoyed themselves as Ray showed them old photos and regaled them with tales of past antics,


	6. Know When To Fold Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 11 Prompt I can't always think of witty comebacks  
> Jada challenges Mel to a game of strip poker.

Mel swiped the sweat off her forehead as she stared at the cards in her hands, muttering to herself, trying in vain to ignore her opponent sitting across from her

“You look nervous Vera” observed Jada, a coy smile playing on her lips as she stared at Mel from across the table

Mel moved her cards down then and gave Jada a quick glance “In your dreams Jada” she replied before moving her attention back to the cards.

Secretly Mel wondered how the hell she had got here. She arrived as usual at Jada’s place, thrilled at the prospect of spending time with her. Mel knew her sisters didn’t trust Jada, but Mel couldn’t deny the way she felt about Jada. Mel on arrival at Jada's bedroom thought they would immediately skip to the fun bit, but Jada had casually suggested a game of strip-poker first.

“Are you sure you want to do that?' asked Mel, wrapping her arms around Jada Why don't we just go straight to the end?,” She breathed, leaning in to kiss Jada.

Jada pulled back from her shaking her head “Why are you afraid of losing?”

“Um no Mel scoffed. I was just trying to spare you the embarrassment of losing. I happen to be an excellent poker player,”.

Jada arched an eyebrow “Is that so?” she asked moving away from Mel and picking up the unopened deck of cards she had placed on the table and tossing it to Mel “Prove it then” she challenged as Mel caught the cards

Mel gave an exaggerated sigh and shrugged “Okay fine don’t say I didn’t warn you” 

Ray introduced Mel from a young age to the ins and outs of poker, fueled mainly by her dad’s unsavoury gambling addiction.  
Marisol did not approve of Ray teaching Mel about poker, feeling he was leading Mel astray, but Ray had insisted.

Ray taught Mel to play poker as if she was playing for her life. “Always take risks, he lectured Mel It’s more than just a game of cards,”. Ray being an expert at deception himself taught Mel how to read body language all the tells her opponent would have that would give away if they had a good hand or if they were just bluffing. The one thing Ray didn’t teach Mel was how to play against someone like Jada.

The more hands they played the more Mel lost her so sure of herself attitude. Bit by bit her clothing melted away while she had only made Jada remove her jacket and her shoes, Mel found herself wearing nothing but her underwear, her shirt and a tie. Mel knew going into this she had been too overconfident, not even considering for a second that Jada could beat her.

Jada it turned out wasn’t just an excellent poker player, she was a sharp one too. Instead of Mel wiping the floor with Jada, Mel soon realised that she was the one getting played.

“I thought you said you were good at this,” Jada teased, winking at her.

Mel shot an annoyed look at her “I am good your just better I guess,”

Jada looked at her, surprised.

Mel gave her a half shrug and sighed, “What I can’t always think of witty comebacks. Besides, I can accept defeat if I have to,”.

Jada laughed, “I am loving this whole humble look on you Vera,”..

Mel raised her eyebrows, “I said I can accept defeat if I HAVE too. I’m pretty sure I can still take you down,”.

“Hmm Jada sat back in her chair Fighting words considering I still have most of my clothes on,”.  
“Come on” Mel challenged leaning forward gazing at Jada Last three hands winner takes it all off.

Jada stared at Mel for a second, “Okay, you’re on,”.  
.  
Mel tried, she really did but Jada was just too good

“Okay, I’m impressed” Mel conceded, throwing her cards down on the table.

Jada got up and gave a mock bow, “Why thank you kind miss,”.

“Where did you learn to play like that?” Mel asked as Jada came around to her side of the table.

Jada took Mel’s hands and pulled Mel to her feet.

“It’s how I made a living at one point,”. Jada confessed as she ran a hand through   
Mel’s hair

“I can teach you some tips if you want,'' Jada muttered as she moved to press her lips against Mel’s neck.

“You can?,” moaned Mel as she closed her eyes

“Yeah your great Vera you actually could have beat me if you hadn’t been so overconfident Jada replied with a smile as she pressed kisses along Mel’s neck.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Mel groaned

“Now, said Jada, pulling back and pushing Mel back a little. I won fair and square so the rest comes off now,”

Mel’s mouth fell open in outrage, “Hey, I’m supposed to be the bossy one!!”

Jada made a go-on gesture at Mel “Less talking more stripping Vera”


	7. A Demon and the Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 12 Prompt You're Drunk  
> Hunter runs into Galvin at a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set shortly after Hunter is broken out of Tartarus

“How does it feel to be back?” asked Alastair, leaning back in his chair addressing his eldest son who stood facing him in front of his desk  
Hunter stood staring off to the side, seeming to not have heard the question.

Alastair leaned forward in his chair staring at his son “Hey earth to Hunter!!” called Alastair clapping his hands together impatiently

Hunter startled and turned back to his dad, “Yeah, sorry dad. What were you saying?”

Alastair glared at him. Hunter knew his father hated repeating himself.  
“I’m sorry I was just thinking about how I can’t wait to get my revenge on the Charmed Ones,” Hunter covered quickly

Alastair’s face cleared, “Don’t worry son you will. I have a plan.,” Alastair nodded. smiling.

“What about Parker?,” Hunter asked, his fists clenched at his sides, “I can’t believe he chose that witch over his own brother,”

“I have that covered too. Your brother will be back where he belongs.” Alastair said, leaning back in his chair.

“Not only that, but he will come willingly of his own accord,” Alastair smirked  
Hunter stared at his father, unconvinced, “And how are you going to achieve that? He’s obsessed with that witch. He will never abandon her,”.

“All in due time” Alastair assured him. Now get some rest. I need you to be alert for tomorrow. You have a big day ahead of you.

Hunter stared at his father, still in disbelief  
“Well, go on run along, Alastair flicked his hand at him I’m sure you want to celebrate finally getting sprung from that hellhole. Just keep it low key. I don't want anyone to know your back that would ruin my plans,”.

Hunter shook his head and left. He had really wanted to know what his father had planned, but he was glad for a temporary reprieve.

After driving around aimlessly for a few hours, Hunter decided he needed a drink. His time in Tartarus had really done a number on him, but he would rather burn a thousand times over than admit it to his father. Alastair would probably just have told him to suck it up.

It was late, and there were not many people at the local hangout when he entered.  
Hunter sat with a huff at the bar, eyeing up the female bartender, resisting the urge to snap her neck. Hunter couldn’t remember the last time he had gone this long without killing someone. Although murder was second only to his love of torture.

Hunter loved to make people suffer. Torturing humans was his idea of a good time\\. Forced to relive the worst memories of his life over and over and over again in Tartarus, Hunter found himself in the same position that he had put others in.

And he did not like it one bit. Before Hunter could demand to get served, he heard a familiar voice yell out “Another one” as a loud bang echoed across the bar.

Hunter turned and froze to see Galvin Burdette sitting at the other end of the bar. He had just slammed his empty glass onto the bar, glaring at the bartender.

The boyfriend of the eldest Charmed One

The very fit boyfriend he recalled. Hunter was about to make a beeline over to Galvin when he hesitated. He recalled his father’s warning to keep out of sight, and Hunter wasn’t sure if Galvin knew what he looked like.

“I think maybe you should slow down” suggested the bartender as she passed Galvin another drink.

“I think maybe you should mind your own damn business,” Galvin retorted

Hunter grinned at the remark. What the hell? Hunter thought to himself. Galvin was three sheets to the wind and he could always mesmerize him if he needed to.

“You heard the man” Hunter called out, sidling up next to Galvin

Galvin blinked up at him, “Er thanks”

“No problem” Hunter said, settling himself on the stool next to him. “And the next round is on me” he called to the bartender. Who shot him a rude look. Hunter made a note to come back later and carry out the neck-snapping he had envisioned earlier.

He turned his attention back to Galvin, who was staring at the drink on the bar.  
“You’re Drunk” noted Hunter  
Galvin's face relaxed into a wry smile “Yeah I guess I am” he replied lifting his glass to take a sip

Hunter watched every move closely with a hungry look on his face, “Rough day?” Hunter asked in a much gentler tone.

Galvin briefly glanced at Hunter with a half-smile, “Yeah, I just broke up with my girlfriend a few days ago,”

Hunter forced himself to look sympathetic and not let any of the elation he felt at this news show “I’m sorry man that’s rough” Hunter responded “She didn’t deserve you anyway, Hunter continued casually resting his arm around Galvin’ shoulders.

“You don’t know Macy do you?” asked Galvin staring at Hunter with confusion slurring his words a bit

Hunter leaned in nearer to him, “All I know is that she must be an idiot to let you go,”

“Thanks, said Galvin uncertainty he squinted at Hunter, Do I know you? He asked, Because You look familiar,”.

Hunter shook his head “No I get that a lot he shrugged with an exaggerated sigh I guess I just have one of those faces,” he said as he took a sip from the drink the bartender had just placed in front of him

“Yeah, I guess so Galvin muttered Anyway it wasn’t her fault I’m the who ended things,”

Hunter looked at him, eyebrows raised, “Why?,” he asked

Galvin said nothing for a long time “I did something bad really bad” he muttered

Hunter scoffed, “Did you cheat?” he asked

“No worse much worse than that. But I can’t tell you what I did.” Galvin mumbled as his head drooped down towards the bar.

Hunter with his arm around Galvin gave him a little shake, “Come on, you can tell me. Trust me there's nothing you can say that would shock me” Hunter half-joked taking his drink and putting it to his mouth.

“I killed someone,”  
Hunter spat out his drink spraying it all over the bar “You what?!?,” he spluttered ignoring the dirty looks he received from the bartender.

Galvin didn’t respond. His head was now resting on the bar and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Hunter stared at Galvin, shocked Was it the drink talking? Or had he really killed someone? He wondered.

Not that he would judge himself. In fact, if he thought Galvin was attractive before…  
.  
“Galvin hey Galvin,” Hunter called as he shook his arm trying to wake him.  
.  
“You need to get your friend out of here,” the bartender scolded

It took every ounce of self-control Hunter had and then some to not attack her right there in front of witnesses.  
“  
“Come on, Let’s go” Hunter announced brusquely, tossing money on the counter for the bartender and getting off his stool

Hunter took one of Galvin’s arms, putting it around his neck as he gently hauled Galvin to his feet

Galvin woke up then looking dazed “Where are we going?” he asked blinking his eyes hard as he tried to focus on Hunter’s face

“I’m taking you home. Where do you live, anyway?,” asked Hunter.

Galvin mumbled out an address while Hunter dragged him outside the bar into an alley.  
Making sure no one was looking, he shifted into smoke form, transporting Galvin and himself into Galvin’s apartment.

“Hmm Rice Apartments” Hunter remarked looking around

Galvin who had been semi-conscious up until that point opened his eyes wide then “Whoa we’re back already?,”

Hunter bit back a smile, “That’s right,”.

“I think I need to lie down,” Galvin remarked gesturing to a red couch nearby

Hunter guided Galvin over to the couch, laying him down on it with a huff  
“Thanks man” mumbled Galvin

“Yeah anytime,” Hunter replied as he sat down on the table in front of the couch.  
He stared at Galvin as he lay dozing on the couch, wondering if he had really killed someone. He didn’t seem capable of it. There was one way to find out.

Mind-melding was a gift Hunter rarely used.  
If he needed to know something, he much preferred the messier, more fun route of torturing it out. However, he didn’t want to subject Galvin to that.

Hunter got up and stretched out his fingers to Galvin’s forehead when he heard his phone go off.

Hunter pulled back, yanking his phone out of his pocket.  
A missed call and his father started rapidly sending off text messages summoning him

“Already?,” Hunter muttered glaring at his phone

Hunter looked down at Galvin, fast asleep on the couch.

He reached down and touched Galvin’ hand. We will pick this up later,” Hunter promised.

“Sweet Dreams, Galvin,” Hunter whispered as he shifted out

\\\


	8. Layla's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month  
> Day 13 Prompt "I'd Rather die than do that"  
> Layla finally confronts the person who murdered her aunts

“This is a lot to process,” muttered Layla shaking her head, “I mean it’s bad enough that we have to deal with demons and so on but now humans too?”

Layla on her first ever visit to the Vera-Vaughn manor enjoyed a cup of tea and scones served by the Charmed Ones as they relayed to her the latest on what Julian Shea and the Faction had been up to.

Layla sat beside Macy across from Mel and Maggie. Layla admired all three of the Charmed Ones but showed a particular fondness for Macy, who had first rescued her.

“I know it is,” Macy replied, giving her a gentle smile. “We need you and the other witches to be on alert for any attempts by the Faction to attack you,”.

“Do you have any idea what this Julian Shea intends to do with the army he's building?,” asked Layla as she looked around at all of them

” Well, no, not yet,” Maggie responded  
“We hope that we can rely on you and your fellow witches if we might need any help to take them down,” said Mel

“Oh yes, absolutely anything to help the Charmed Ones agreed Layla nodding I owe you guys my life and I know my fellow witches feel the same as I do,” she replied as the doorbell rang

“I will get that” said Mel, putting her cup on the table and standing up.

The conversation continued in the living room as Mel reached the door. Mel glanced through the peephole, flinched, and drew a sharp intake of breath when she saw who it was.

She flung open the door, “Abigael, what the hell are you doing here?,” Mel asked in a hushed whisper.

Abigael tilted her head, looking at Mel in disapproval, “Now is that any way to greet someone who saved your life?,”

Mel reduced the gap in the door gesturing for Abigael to move back, “Now is not a good time Abigael you need to leave,” she continued in the same hushed tone.

“Mel, who’s that?,” called Maggie from the living room

Mel put her head around the door, “It’s no one. False Alarm,” she called back.

Abigael lost her patience, “Excuse me. I am not no one and I am not going anywhere. After all, I have done you owe me,” she huffed, pushing her way in past Mel.

“Abigael don’t,” called Mel frustrated as Abigael stormed her way into the living room

At the sight of Abigael, Maggie and Macy stood up at once..  
“Well, well, what’s all this? crooned Abigael, You're having a little tea party, and you didn’t invite me?,”

Mel followed Abigael back in with a huff, shaking her head.

“Mel, why did you let her in?,'' asked Maggie, staring at her sister in disbelief.

“I’m sorry Mel exclaimed shrugging helplessly I tried to get rid of her but she just pushed her way in,”

Abigael’s mouth fell open in fake outrage, “Excuse me, How rude?,”

Maggie glared at her, “No what’s rude is you barging your way in here like you own the place. Now turn back around and leave,”.

Macy with her fists clenched at her sides nodded at her sister’s words “You heard her” added Macy, her tone threatening.

Abigael ignored them, turning her attention to Layla “Who’s this?” asked Abigael eyeing Layla up..  
Layla who had been watching the tense exchange wide-eyed slowly stood up “I’m uh Layla Chapman” she replied in an unsure voice her eyes darting between Abigail. and the sisters.

“Layla is a witch too, as well as her late aunts who owned the Mary’s Magickal Inn in Vermont before demons murdered them,” Macy added quickly, staring daggers at Abigael who opened her mouth to introduce herself.

“Oh, I see,” Abigael responded with comprehension dawning on her face. She avoided making eye-contact with Layla “Well I’m sorry for your loss,” she muttered.

It took everything in the Charmed Ones collectively not to respond to that extraordinary comment.  
“Er thank you” replied Layla, confused at the sudden change in tone from Abigael.

“Fine, I will leave” Abigael conceded but I will be back later  
.  
Maggie rolled her eyes, “I can hardly wait,”.

Mel sighed in relief, “I will show you out”

Macy turned back to Layla with an apologetic smile, “I am sorry about all that. Are you all right?,” She asked, rubbing Layla’s shoulder.

Layla opened her mouth to respond when she felt her powers kick in when Macy touched her. Layla closed her eyes as she could see a scene play out as if she was right there in the room herself. Layla stood in the command centre and she saw Macy confronting the woman who had just barged into the house.

__

_Macy The dead witches in Vermont, that was you?  
Abigael I extracted some of the poison from my side, found a way to titrate it and turn it into a weapon. It was payback._

__

Layla snapped out of it, breathing hard, her hand flying to her chest.  
“Layla, are you all right?,” asked Macy, staring at Layla, her forehead creased in concern.

Layla ignored her and moved away from Macy, taking large strides, advancing towards where Mel and Abigael had nearly reached the door

“You” she snarled, pointing at Abigael. Layla launched forward pushing Mel out of the way to grab Abigael’s throat slamming her up against the front door.

“Layla, what are you doing?” Mel called out shocked as Macy and Maggie rushed into the room.

Layla ignored the concerned voices of the Charmed Ones ringing out around her as she focused on the woman squirming under her hand as an intense rush of fury ran through her.

“What the hell do you think your doing? Let me go right now before I turn you into roasted barbecue,” Abigael hissed, scrabbling at Layla’s hand.

Layla unfazed replied, “I know it was you who murdered my aunts,”.  
..  
The room grew quiet then as Abigael stopped struggling, staring at Layla in horror

Macy in a cautious tone asked, “How do you know this Layla?”

“I saw it Layla choked out her anger, abating a little as hot tears pricked at her eyes. When I touched you I saw you and her in the command centre and she admitted it to you,”

“Oh, my god Layla I am so sorry,” gasped Macy  
Layla shook her head “You knew you knew all this time, and you didn't tell me” she cried tightening her grip on Abigael's throat as she spoke.

“Make her let go of me or else” Abigael rasped in a strangled voice

“I am sorry Layla we should have told you, Macy responded, her words coming in a rush. It’s just that -,”

“We were afraid you would do something rash,” Mel chimed in

“She used my aunts to get to you. I had a right to know that,” Layla insisted, “They were kind, honest, selfless people who never harmed a soul, and she just took them away from me, and now I will make her pay,”.

Maggie walked over and placed a gentle hand on Layla “No Layla please she is not worth it” her words laced with a subtle hint of her powers sending a calming effect into Layla

Macy walked to Layla’s other side, nodding in agreement. “Maggies’s right. Please Layla, this isn't you and your aunts wouldn’t want you to kill on their behalf either.”.

“Fine” Layla conceded, finally removing her hands from Abigael's throat and backing away.  
The sisters all heaved a collective sigh of relief

“Your strong for such a little thing” Abigael remarked bending over coughing as she rubbed her throat “That is going to leave a mark” she whined

“Oh, give it a rest Abigael” Mel retorted then freezing when she realised her mistake

“Abigael? As in Abigael Caine, the demon overlord? asked Layla taking a step towards Abigael staring at her in disbelief, So it wasn’t enough you murdered my aunts. You're the one who had me kidnapped and tried to burn me alive?!?,”

“Well, in my defense it wasn’t personal,” quipped Abigael as she straightened up.

Macy looked at her in disgust, “Really Abigael, that’s all you have to say?,”.

“Tell my why are we not letting Layla kill her again,” Maggie muttered under her breath

“Because Mel added shooting her sister a warning look, her aunts wouldn’t want that for her right, Layla?,” asked Mel looking anxiously at Layla who was staring at Abigael with a strange look on her face.

“Right,” Layla agreed nodding “But they wouldn’t mind this,”

Layla extended her hands palms up in front of her and started chanting in Latin  
.

_Hostes ex omnibus maleficis  
Ut malediceret tibi:et scitote  
Canem et manebimus  
In perpetuum usque ad mortem._

“What the hell do you think you're doing?,” screeched Abigail as a blue light emitted from Layla’s hands, hitting Abigael square in the chest, throwing her back against the front door. The light enveloped Abigael and grew in intensity glaring so bright it made the Charmed Ones shield their eyes and turn away but Layla stood there undeterred, still chanting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Layla stopped chanting, lowering her hands as the light died down.

The Charmed Ones from behind Layla lowered their hands from their eyes, turning back towards Layla.

“Is it over?” Maggie whimpered.

Macy scanned the area in front of Layla, “Wait a minute where’s Abigael?” she asked

“Oh, my god exclaimed Mel pointing at the ground Look!!,”

The Charmed Ones advanced slowly, standing on either side of Layla, staring down at the ground.

“Layla, what did you do?” asked Macy, staring at her in shock.

Layla who still had not taken her eyes away finally turned to look at Macy with a contented smile. “What my aunts would have wanted. Gave the bitch what she deserved,”

Maggie scoffed “Yeah I’ll say you did” staring down in disbelief

Where Abigael Jameson-Caine had stood was now a little brown dog sitting obediently on the carpet, head tilted, blinking up at them. It had rather large ears and a white stripe that ran down its front.

“Well exclaimed Layla, turning to the Charmed Ones She's your problem now. I’m the only one who can lift the curse, and I have no intention of ever doing so. I will keep an eye out and warn my fellow witches like I promised and If you need us, we will answer your call.”

“Um yeah thanks” muttered Mel still transfixed

Macy and Maggie nodded, uttering similar replies as Layla gave them a cheerful wave and headed through the front door.

As the door closed behind Layla, the Charmed One jumped as a loud  
“YIP!!!” rang out.

The dog which until that point had been docile seemed slightly agitated now, running around in circles.

“Well, Maggie you alway said you wanted a dog” Macy quipped a slow grin starting to form on her face.

Maggie looked at her mouth falling shaking her head “Er no no she hissed pointing to the dog this is so not what I meant my that,”

“I can't believe this. I feel like I'm dreaming, Mel stuttered. Did Layla just turn Abigael into a dog?,”

“Hey Maggie Can you imagine taking Abigael the dog on walks? Macy joked, Playing fetch?,” 

“Okay no no not funny Maggie blurted shaking her head I would rather die than do that,”.

Mel agreed, nodding, “We are not keeping her, anyway. I don't feel comfortable having Abigael running around here unleashed,”..

Macy looked at her “We don't have a choice Mel, we can't let a demon dog on the loose” gesturing to Abigael who had just coughed up a fireball.

Mel and Maggie jumped back in alarm.

“Fine, okay we’ll keep her” conceded Mel throwing her hands up.

“Abigael will behave added Macy because if she doesn’t, I can just remove her powers and give you to another family to adopt isn't that right Abigael?,”

Abigael sat down on the carpet and gave a feeble yip in agreement..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Rough English Translation of the Spell
> 
> Enemy of all witches  
> I curse you now  
> A bitch you shall remain  
> Forever until you die.
> 
> I have 0 experience writing spells lol.


	9. In Loving Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 14 Prompt Can I get a Hug?  
> It is the anniversary of Dexter's Death but this time Macy won't have to face it alone.

**Before meeting her sisters and Harry, Macy could count on one hand the number of times she had cried.**

_When the bullying she endured finally became too much.._

_“Macy Vaughn, what are you doing home? I did not pay all this money for boarding school so you,” Dexter began stopping when he saw Macy in tears._

_“Honey, what’s wrong?,” Dexter asked, alarmed. Macy flung her arms around Dexter, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Please, dad, don’t make me go back” Macy pleaded tearfully as she hugged her father tightly.._

_She felt her father's hand stroking her back.  
“Come on now Macy, what are all these tears? We talked about this it will get better I promise you just need to give it some time and-,”_

_“No dad, I don't want to give it time. The other kids are so mean they keep making fun of me,”. Macy pulled back, looking at her dad pleading._

_Dexter frowned at her, “Maybe I need to call your school again and, “_

_“No dad, you'll just make it worse. Let me stay home tomorrow please I can’t go back there,” she cried, flinging her arms around him again.._

_Dexter gently removed Macy’s arms and held her back so he could look at her. He gently wiped Macy’s cheek with his thumb, smiling sadly at her._

_“Okay, Macy, but just for tomorrow and then you have to go back. You can’t let them win, Macy,”_

**Her 10th birthday when she didn’t get the gift she really wanted**

_“Happy Birthday Macy!” exclaimed Dexter, smiling as he held out a present_

_Dexter got no response from Macy, whose mind was elsewhere as she sat gazing out of the window_

_“Macy?”_

_She startled and turned, noticing her dad for the first time_

_“Oh, thanks dad. I will open it later,” She shot him a small smile before turning back to the window._

_“Are you expecting anyone to show up?,” Dexter asked as he placed Macy’s present down on the table_

_“No dad, I didn’t want a fuss, remember?” Macy replied._

_“Okay Macy. Dexter shrugged, Cake's coming up!! I think I really nailed the recipe this time, Macy. You taught me well,” Dexter called out, rubbing his hands together as he headed to the kitchen._

_Macy bit her lip, trying and failing to stop the tears from falling. She didn’t want to admit to her dad that a part of her she couldn’t explain hoped her mom would show up. She did not want or need her dad to remind her that her mom was dead and that it was impossible._

_Yet Macy felt so sure that she would._

**When she had to go through her father’s things after he had passed away.**

_Macy looked stunned at her discovery in Dexter’s study. The strict and correct Dexter who prided himself on keeping his emotions in check was secretly sentimental and a bit of a hoarder._

_Dexter kept albums of pictures of Macy. Her as a bawling baby. Riding her first bike. Showing off her first fallen tooth. Covered in flour as she feverishly tried out yet another baking recipe._

_Dexter kept every single card Macy had gifted him, birthday cards, father’s day cards as well as all her artwork, the good and the bad all neatly stored away in a box. One picture she had drawn of the two of them together he had gotten framed, apparently it was a favorite._

_A picture she had not expected to find hidden away in a desk was one of a woman holding her as a baby in front of a manor house_

_When Macy learned, her father had passed away, she had not reacted outwardly. She kept her composure, but on the inside it felt like she had spent the days since in a numb haze, making all the funeral arrangements, preparing the eulogy. Giving the standard responses when strangers had come up to her and offered her their condolences._

_Seeing the lone picture Dexter Vaughn had kept of her and her mother together, it finally hit Macy that she was now well and truly alone and the floodgates opened.  
Macy felt her knees give way as she fell to the floor, the sobs wracking her body finally letting the pain she had locked away overwhelm her._

**Today it was the fifth anniversary of Dexter’s death.**  
Macy came down the stairs to find her sisters and Harry waiting for her, all dressed up and ready to leave with Maggie holding a bouquet.

Macy didn’t even have to say anything to them, but they knew.

It hit Macy then what it meant to have a family and to not have to do everything alone. Try as she might, she couldn’t prevent the painful sting of tears welling up as she felt moved beyond words at the gesture.

Macy wiped her face turning slightly away from them “I’m sorry” she choked out

Mel stepped forward then, “Can I hug you?” she asked, smiling at her.

Macy gave a small laugh, “You don’t even have to ask,”.  
As Mel wrapped her arms around her. Harry took the flowers Maggie was holding, so she could join her sisters in the hug.

Later Macy stood in front of her father’s grave hand in hand with both her sisters and Harry, the bouquet Maggie bought leaning up against the headstone.

“For a long time it was just me and him. And I miss him,”. Macy confessed, her voice breaking. She felt Maggie and Mel squeeze her hands tighter, encouraging her to go on. “When he died, I thought, that’s it now, I am alone.”

“Not anymore, declared Maggie,” squeezing herself closer to Macy

“You have us now forever whether you like it or not,” agreed Mel wrapping her arms around Macy

“Yes, I do. Macy agreed with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her sisters Me Macy Vaughn with an actual family who would have thought?,”

And we are not going anywhere, declared Harry, smiling over at her.

Macy mouthed a “Thank you” to him.

“Hey are those tears?” asked Mel looking up at Macy amazed

“Yes, they are, but they’re happy ones,” Macy explained.

“


	10. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 15 Prompt Drunk Cooking  
> Macy drinks a little too much on a night out with Harry

Harry's eyes flew open as he awoke in bed with a sharp jolt. Uneasiness coursed through him as his instincts kicked in, telling him that something felt off. Brushing aside his disorientation, he turned over to his side and saw the cause of his discomfort. Rumpled sheets, a dent in the pillow next to him. The sharp scent of her perfume lingered in the air, but no Macy.

“Oh no,” he groaned as he quickly tossed the sheets aside and got up to search for Macy

The Macy that Harry first got to know was someone who liked to be in control. Macy measured out her drinks carefully so she would get a buzz, but not too much of a buzz that she would end up doing or saying things that she would regret..

However, since they finally got together, Harry noticed that Macy bit by bit started lowering her inhibitions..

That night for a date, they both decided to try something new and go to a popular dance club which Harry feared ended up being Macy’s undoing.

It may not have been the best place for Macy to forego the use of her measuring cup, throwing caution out the window and drink freely, throwing back shot after shot after shot. 

Harry struggled to keep up with her quitting after a while choosing to watch in awe as Macy drank on undeterred.. 

By the time they headed towards the dancefloor, Macy pulling Harry along, Harry wondered if Macy could really handle all that hard liquor.

“Are you all right?” he shouted over the thumping music and the sizeable crowd that surrounded them.

Macy dancing in time to the music her curls flying round her face gave Harry a slow smile  
“Oh, I am more than fine. Come here you,” she declared she put her arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close to her. 

Harry seriously doubted the truth of her words when Macy started dancing rather provocatively, rubbing up against him.

Harry was thankful that in this more relaxed environment no one cared what anyone did. He was certain that if they carried on like this at their regular hangout, the Haunt they would end up being thrown out.

Oblivious to the pounding loud music and the other people dancing around them, Macy grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him with such an intensity Harry wondered if he would combust. Macy clung to him, devouring him as they swayed together, her hands roaming all over his body, groping him. 

Harry felt he needed to break away before he completely forgot himself in public. He pulled away breathless for air, resisting Macy’s efforts to pull him back to her.

“I think we should go home now” Harry called out to her over the loud music.

Macy looked at him confused, “Wha Wha are you talking about?” Macy slurred as she made a dive for his zipper.

Harry groaned, prying Macy’s hands away from his groin

"I mean we can't do this here love. Let me orb us home," Harry insisted, trying to hold on to her hands.

Macy sighed heavily "But I want" she muttered trying to grab him again.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Harry retorted, putting his head down and wrapping his arm around Macy's waist, flinging her over his shoulder causing Macy to burst out in a fit of giggles.

Macy thankfully didn't put up much of a fight as he carried her out of the club and orbed them directly into their bedroom.

Macy felt limp in his arms. He wondered if Macy had fallen asleep.. Harry with as little movement as possible to not wake Macy if she had moved over to their bed.

He placed Macy on their bed, arranging her in a suitable position before moving to take off her boots.

Macy briefly woke up while he did so, blinking up at him, “Whoa, we’re home already? How did we get here so fast?,” she asked, looking around amazed.

Harry didn’t look up from his task as he slid one of her boots off. “I orbed us here, remember?,” as he moved to her other foot.

"Oh Come on Harry take it all off and do a dance for me she mumbled pushing herself up and trying to grab him again

Harry shook his head at her as he pulled off her other boot, avoiding her outstretched hands. "No, no, no, sweetheart. Playtime’s over, you need to sleep it off. We'll pick this up tomorrow, okay,".

Macy gave up and fell back against the pillows with a groan. "You promise?,” she mumbled as she flung an arm over her eyes.  
Harry bit back a smile, nodding, "I promise love. Just rest now, "

Macy closed her eyes after that and with a mumble or two finally fell asleep  
Or at least Harry thought Macy had fallen asleep.

After checking the bathroom and the attic and seeing no sign of her, Harry orbed downstairs.

He found the living room to be as quiet and unoccupied as the rest of the places he had checked, but just then Harry heard a loud clatter, the source of it appearing to be coming from the kitchen

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he headed to the kitchen.  
“There you are Macy, I was starting to,” Harry stopped dead in his tracks. An overpowering wave of a delicious aroma hit his nose as he took in the astonishing sight before him.

Macy pacing back and forth frantically mixing something in a bowl covered head to toe in flour with what looked like icing on her cheek, surrounded by a variety of freshly baked goods

“Macy, what on earth are you doing?” Harry exclaimed as he came into the kitchen talking note of all the treats she had baked.

Macy stopped pacing with a start, glanced up at Harry “Oh hey babe. I'm just doing a little baking,” she stated matter-of-factly as she continued her frantic mixing.

“A little baking?!?,” Harry choked out, gesturing at the kitchen table. “There's enough food here to feed an entire army!!,” Trays upon trays of muffins and cupcakes arranged neatly on the table and on either side of the kitchen sink.

Macy paused in her mixing, looking a little downcast at that “I did it for you. You told me you missed my baking,”

Harry gently took the mixing bowl and spoon from her hands and set it aside. “I do and I'm grateful but this could have waited until tomorrow. You need to be in bed resting.. You have never drunk this much before tonight,” remarked Harry with concern as he reached up to wipe the icing from her cheek.

“Guess maybe I got a little carried away” Macy muttered, looking at the table. Harry relented then, smiling at her, picked up one of the cupcakes she had baked, moving it to his mouth and bit into it.

Macy watched him as he chewed, “Well?,” she asked, clapping her hands together in anticipation and leaning forward.

Harry nodded at her closing his eyes savouring the treat “You never cease to amaze me. Completely sloshed but still pulls off the perfect cupcake,”.

Macy took a bow. “Why thank you kind si---,” Macy trailed off as she stumbled on her way up, Harry rushed forward to wrap an arm around Macy holding her up, as she swayed unsteady on her feet.

“Macy are you all right?” Harry asked larmed.

“I should not have done that,” Macy shook her head dazed. “I feel dizzy and a bit---” she paused, her wye widening a hand flying to her mouth.

Harry quickly grabbed her and orbed at lightning fast speed to the bathroom guiding her to the toilet as Macy fell to her knees unleashing a torrent of sick into the bowl.

Harry brushed back her hair, rubbing her back, as she heaved into the toilet bowl.  
“Thanks” Macy mumbled when she finished, her energy all depleted as she slumped against him

Harry wrapped his arms around Macy holding her close as he knelt on the floor with her “Anytime” Harry responded smiling with relief down at her kissing the top of her head and briefly resting his head against hers.

Harry helped Macy to clean up and after a long shower, they finally fell into bed together, their arms wrapped around each other,

The next morning, Macy slept in later than normal.  
When she finally woke up stretching and yawning widely, she opened her eyes to find Harry smiling down at her with a fresh cup of coffee.

“How are you feeling today?” Harry asked as Macy pushed herself up and accepted the coffee with a nod of thanks and sat down on the bed beside her.

She closed her eyes savouring the smell of the coffee before taking a sip, “I feel like someone who will never drink that much again. I feel so embarrassed” she moaned.

“Hmm I don't know,” mused Harry “I think those were the best cupcakes you ever made and feel free to grab my arse in public anytime,” he added dryly.

Macy let out a snort, shaking her head at him, “I will keep that in mind and while we’re on the topic, I will hold you to that striptease you promised me,”. she quipped, giving him a slow once-over.

Harry let out a chuckle and winked at her, “It’s a deal,”.


	11. Sunburns, Sandcastles and Seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 20 Prompt A day at the beach and Day 3 Prompt Sunburn  
> The Charmed ones and their loved ones enjoy a day at the beach.

**Macy and Harry**

Harry, on the days leading up to the excursion, did not find the prospect of a day out at the beach all that appealing

Being on edge for so long made the idea of doing anything remotely relaxing a far-fetched concept, ludicrous even.  
It came as a bit of a surprise to Harry to find that he didn’t mind it at all. He might go as far to admit that he was enjoying himself.

Maggie picked a delightful spot for their vacation. A stunning picturesque beach, glittering sand with thankfully not too many people about. Despite the burning sun, which Harry carefully avoided via the shade of the beach umbrella that Macy had thankfully brought along, the sand felt cool, rather soothing even under his feet.

Plus, he enjoyed the view from where he lay on the beach. And what a view it was.  
Propped up on his elbows lying on a beach towel, Harry took in the sight of Macy as she approached him dripping wet, fresh out of the water glowing in an alluring midnight blue bikini.

Stunning

“Enjoying the view?” Macy asked, smirking as she reached Harry noticing him gaping at her as she reached down to grab a drink from their beach bag.

“No, I was just you know reading my book” Harry lied as he closed his mouth quickly picking up the discarded book he had bought along to read holding it open on his chest...

“Uh huh” replied Macy disbelieving “You know that book is upside down right?,” she remarked with a raised eyebrow, as she took a sip from her bottle

Harry ignored her, turning the book the right way up, pretending to be engrossed in its contents. He did not want to admit he found himself more interested in watching Macy than reading his book.

“Why don't you just join me for a swim?” suggested Macy, mystified at Harry’s reluctance to do so, as she lay down beside him laying a hand on Harry’s chest..

Harry shook his head, “No, no, you go on. I am just going to relax and stay safe in the shade away from the deadly sun,” he replied, keeping his eyes glued to the book in his hands.

“Come on, Harry. You have enough sunscreen on to protect you from the deadly sun,” in a mock imitation of his accent.

Harry resisted the urge to respond to Macy’s awful version of his accent and kept his focus on the book, although none of its contents were registering in his brain

Are you sure I can’t change your mind? Macy asked, a playfulness in her voice now, her hand drawing lazy circles on his chest.

“Quite sure” replied Harry, determined not to cave at the tingling sensation her fingers were eliciting in his chest, avoiding Macy’s eye and trying hard to refocus on the book in his hand.

“You could do something way more fun than reading that book” replied Macy matter-of-factly as she moved her lips close to his ear and whispered.

Harry finally looked at Macy then his eyes wide as Macy pulled back from his ear a playful gleam in her eyes “Here? In public?” he asked.

Macy nodded with the same determined look in her eye that made Harry’s heart skip a beat. “There are only one or two other people here. But if you don't want to, “she began.

Harry tossed his book aside, got up and pulled Macy to her feet. “What the bloody hell are we waiting for then?” he demanded and Macy with a satisfied grin led him to the water.

Later on Harry lay groaning facedown on the beach towel as Macy uttered sympathetic noises as she looked over the sunburn that now marred the top half of Harry’s back.

“I am so sorry, Harry,” she exclaimed, grimacing as she studied the glaring red patch on his back.

Harry shook his head at Macy, groaning as he did so.  
“Don’t be,” as he recalled their steamy antics in the water with a painful smile “It was worth it”

**Maggie and Jordan**

“Hmm I don't know,” commented Jordan tilting his head “I think mine is better,”.  
Jordan stood next to Maggie, inspecting a pair of sandcastles constructed on the beach.

Both sandcastles were more or less of a similar design, with the one key difference of one of them towering over the other.

Maggie shook her head and huffed, “Um bigger isn’t always better and mine has a lot more detail and is a hell of a lot neater. I am by far the clear winner of this round,”. Maggie declared as she waved her hand at the smaller sandcastle.…..

Jordan laughed at her shaking his head, “Does everything have to be such a competition with you?,” he asked.  
“  
Maggie rolled her eyes waving a dismissive hand at him “Please you only ask that because you are losing” she retorted.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at her, “Like you lost the race up and down the beach?” he quipped  
“Or you mean how I can hold my breath underwater longer than you can?” Maggie shot back.

After an hour of challenging each other to little mini competitions they invented on the spot, Jordan and Maggie were dozing on their beach towels, worn out, when Maggie casually suggested a sandcastle competition which got them fired up again

After Maggie magically acquired a pair of buckets and shovels for the both of them, Maggie and Jordan got to work collecting piles of sand and sculpting and molding the sand with their hands.

The result was two sturdy looking sandcastles over which Jordan and Maggie now stood covered in sand, arguing over.

Jordan opened his mouth to suggest they get the others to come and help judge which of their sandcastles was the superior one, when a large beach ball flew in at a rapid speed destroying both their sandcastles as it landed sending sand flying into their faces

“Hey,” exclaimed Maggie in protest as her hands flew up to shield her face. Jordan wiped his face quickly, blinking through the confusion, trying to make out what had caused the disruption.

“Oh, no, groaned Maggie as she surveyed the damage glaring down at the offending beach ball. I can’t believe all that hard work I put in is all destroyed.. I didn’t even get to take a picture first. It took me ages to build that,”.

“Hmm I don’t know mused Jordan I think you got lucky because mine was clearly the better sandcastle and you were this close to losing the competition to me,”.

Maggie opened her mouth to argue when she got interrupted by a shirtless young man jogging over to them. The man, the owner of the offending beach ball, was so effusive with his apologies over the destruction of their sandcastles,, that Jordan and Maggie deemed it sufficient to placate them.

Maggie picked up the ball and tossed it over to him

“Thank you grinned the man in relief as he caught the ball And again I am so sorry. My friends and I are playing a friendly game of beach volleyball. Well, I say friendly continued the guy frustrated It's getting super competitive over there. Anyway, would you two like to join us?. We could always use more people.,”

Maggie and Jordan's eyes met, and they both knew right away what the other was thinking.  
Maggie turned back to the guy with a smile nodding her acceptance “You had us at Super Competitive”.

**Mel and Ruby**

Mel and Ruby strolled the beach hand in hand, along the shoreline of the beach, enjoying the rush of the cool water flowing over their feet when the tide came in.

Mel like Harry had been skeptical of Maggie's idea to have a day out at the beach, but she found that only did it turn out to be a great location for an unofficial date. She got to learn more about Ruby.

For one Ruby loved the ocean and collecting seashells, apparently she boasted quite the collection. Unfortunately, on this beach so far they had come up empty.

As Mel separated from Ruby, scanning the ground beneath her and still not finding any sign of one, Mel decided to try for a bit of a magical assist.

She stretched out her hands and opened her mouth to recite an incantation, when Ruby slipped her arms around Mel’s waist kissing her neck

“What are you doing?” she asked eyeing Mel’s outstretched hands

Mel sighed leaning into Ruby’s enticing embrace “Trying to figure out a spell that would help me get you a seashell. I’m not leaving here until we find you one.,”

Ruy chuckled at that giving Mel another kiss “That is so thoughtful. But don’t you know that you don’t need a spell for that?”

Mel frowned at that, turning around to face Ruby “What do you mean?” she asked, stopping with her hands on Ruby’s arms

Ruby looked at her in surprise, “I didn’t realise you didn’t know. Seashells have magical properties and as a witch you’re attuned to pick up that magic,”.

Mel shook her head amazed, “No I did not know that. How do I do that? Can you show me?,” She asked eagerly.

Ruby smiled at her, putting her hands on either side of Mel’s face. “Okay close your eyes first”  
Mel nodded at her, took a breath, and closed her eyes

“Now continued Ruby in her gentle soothing voice, Focus on the sound of the waves, and tune everything else out. Try to feel the magic and seek where it’s coming from,”.

After, a few beats Mel opened her eyes and Ruby noted with satisfaction the white glow that flashed briefly in Mel’s eyes.

Mel moved away from Ruby, running over to a spot a few paces away, bending down and picking up something from the ground before turning to wave triumphantly at Ruby

Ruby dashed over to her as Mel turned over her find in her hands. Mel’s find turned out to be a gorgeous bursting orange sunrise seashell.  
“You did it” Ruby exclaimed observing the shell in Mel’s hands

Mel nodded, looking a bit stunned, “That was incredible. I can’t wait to tell my sisters that I can do that,” she exclaimed.

Ruby nodded smiling at Mel’s enthusiasm

Mel handed her the seashell, which Ruby placed in her bag. “Thank you for showing me how to do that.” Mel said.

“No problem,”.

Before Mel tried out the magic again to find more she looked at Ruby with a little suspicion and in a curious tone asked “I know you don't use magic anymore but do you ever use it to help you find seashells to collect?”

Ruby chuckled at the question and gave Mel a wink, “Only for the rare ones.”

**All of them together**  
They all convened later in the day to enjoy the lunches that Harry and Mel packed for them while regaling each other with what they each got up too

They collectively winced as Harry showed them the sunburn on his back, congratulated Maggie on her team trouncing Jordan’s at beach volleyball, and marvelled at all the seashells Mel and Ruby unearthed.

After eating and talking to and over each other, they hung out as a family together taking pictures and videos.

When it was finally time to leave they all admitted they had a great time and credited Maggie for putting this together, accepting her “I told you sos” with good grace and giving her permission to plan any future vacations.


	12. The Perfect Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 21 Prompt You had one job and Day 18 Prompt It's not like I care  
> Will Maggie finally get the Christmas she always wanted?.

_“I don't want to hear any more excuses, Ray,” Marisol huffed as she paced back and forth in her bedroom_

_Unbeknownst to her. Her seven-year-old daughter, Maggie stood on the other side of the door, her ear pressed to the cold hard wood trying hard to listen in._

_“You had one job, Ray One job. All you had to do was show up not for me but for your daughters!!!” Marisol continued frustrated._

_“Maggie,” a sharp voice came from behind her  
Maggie started and turned around to see Mel standing directly behind with her hands on her hips, a very familiar scowl on her face._

_“What are you up too?,” Mel asked, staring pointedly at the door.  
Maggie shook her head at Mel pressing a finger to her lips “Shush mom’s talking to dad and I want to hear” she replied quickly turning back to the door._

_“Maggie, you shouldn’t listen in on mom’s phone calls,” scolded Mel, looking annoyed at her sister._

_Maggie turned back to look at Mel, “But I want to hear if dad will come and celebrate Christmas with us. It’s been ages and I miss him,” pleaded Maggie on the verge of tears._

_Mel’s expression softened then, and she held out her arms for Maggie.  
Maggie hesitated, reluctant to pull away from the door._

_“Please, Maggie,” said Mel, giving her a nod of encouragement._

_Maggie plodded over, allowing Mel to wrap her in her embrace. She kissed the top of Maggie’s head rubbing her back “I am so sorry Maggie but if he didn’t even bother to show up for your birthday I dont think he will come for Christmas.”_

_Maggie shook her head, pulling back to look up at Mel, her eyes wide in protest “But he promised…”_

_Mel bit back a curse word she knew her mum would hate her using around Maggie. She brushed back her sister’s hair, “We’ll see Maggie. We’ll see”_

_Maggie Maggie Hello earth to Maggie called a voice_

Maggie blinked shaking her head snapping out of her memory “Oh yes right what were you saying?” she directed this at Mel who had been the one calling out to her waving a hand in front of Maggie’s face

They were in the kitchen preparing all the cooking for tomorrow. Mel scanned Maggie’s face with a wry smile “He will turn up this time you know” assured Mel pinpointing the cause of her sister’s distraction.

Maggie looked up at her, shrugging. “It’s fine if he doesn’t. It’s not like I care, anyway. I’m not a little girl anymore,”, and she turned on her heel and left before Mel could say anything more.

Maggie Vera wondered if this year would finally be the one where she got a normal Christmas. Ever since Marisol their mother had passed away, Maggie felt it was her duty to keep the magic alive. Their mother loved Christmas, and she put in a lot of effort to make the holiday a special one for her girls.

The first Christmas without their mom turned out to be a disaster not only had her father let her down once again by not showing up, she made the horrifying discovery that her boyfriend was a half-demon who tried to use her to steal her and her sister’s powers.. On top of all that Harry their whitelighter ended up being dragged down to Tartarus by said boyfriend’s brother.

For, the second Christmas they kept it a very low key one. Not only were they spending it in isolation with everyone thinking they were dead, she was still processing the traumatic events that occurred from her failed marriage to Parker and Maggie had been in no mood to celebrate..

This time after a tough year they were finally out of Witchness Protection, having destroyed the Faction and defeated Julian Shea

Maggie against all odds just wanted to have a normal family Christmas once and for all

In the days leading up to it she had gone okay, she could admit it a little overboard in making to do lists and designating tasks. Harry and Jordan would be in charge of decorations and putting up the tree.. Macy and Ruby were out doing some last-minute shopping and they would be in charge of the entertainment and Mel would help Maggie with the cooking.

As for her father Ray, she gave him one task “Just show up” she shrugged. Ray assured her he would not let her down, but Maggie knew not to make the tried-and-true mistake of getting her hopes up.

Maggie walked over to check on Harry and Jordan decorating the tree. They had done an amazing job so far decorating the house with garlands around the door and windows and fairy lights strung up throughout the house,

Harry gestured with animation to the tree while standing on top of a stepladder talking at a high speed to Jordan who nodded his head looking a bit stunned.  
.  
“Ah Maggie. What do you think? asked Harry anxiously as he stepped down from the ladder.. As you can see, we spread out the ornaments evenly and he added raising a finger. We also alternated the colours!”.

“Yes, apparently that's really important,” Jordan chimed in.

Maggie bit back a smile at Jordan’s put-out expression. I gave Harry a hard time about that, our first Christmas,'' she explained.

“Well, you trained him well” Jordan replied nodding wide-eyed towards Harry “Anyway what do you think” he asked, gesturing to the tree.

Harry and Jordan had picked out a rather enormous tree, exquisitely decorated from head to toe with well-spaced out ornaments and a sparkling star at the top.

“It's amazing you guys” Maggie exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

Harry and Jordan exchanged satisfied grins

Maggie pointed with awe at the star “Harry is that?” she began

Harry winked and nodded at her, “Just a touch of magic”

Maggie shook her head in wonder at both of them, “You know what you guys have done such an amazing job there's coquito waiting for you two in the kitchen,”.

Harry’s entire face lit up at Maggie’s offer while Jordan asked, “Coquito?”  
Harry put an arm around Jordan’s shoulders as he led him to the kitchen, “Trust me it’s way better than eggnog, you are in for a real treat.”

Just then the front door burst open and Macy and Ruby came in armed with bags and talking and laughing animatedly.

Maggie walked over to them smiling, “Good Haul?,”  
”  
Macy nodded enthusiastically at Maggie, “The Christmas markets were amazing. Ruby and I may have gotten a little carried away,”.

Ruby snorted, “More than a little, but we got everything on the list and we got our presents,”.  
“Where are Harry and Mel Maggie?,” asked Macy  
“Oh, they are in the kitchen with Jordan,” assured Maggie  
Macy looked relieved, “Ok good because we still need to wrap these,”.

Maggie watched smiling as Ruby and Macy stole away upstairs to wrap their gifts.

As they spent the day getting ready, all the presents wrapped and ready placed under the tree, Ray still had not shown up yet. As the clock moved past midnight, they normally would begin opening presents according to the Vera family tradition, but since Ray was still not present they decided to delay it until the morning.

After everyone had turned in, Maggie came back downstairs to sit in an armchair staring into the fireplace. Despite her assurance to Mel that it wouldn’t matter to her if Ray did not turn up, a small part of her had still hoped he would.

“Merry Christmas, Little Bug!!”

Maggie blinked her eyes open, confused, surprised to find that she had fallen asleep on the armchair and missed her dad’s arrival.  
“Dad?!?”

Ray stood smiling down at her covered in snow a rather large package in his arms “I’m sorry I’m late he huffed as he placed the present on the ground, But I was getting your presents and it occurred to me I should probably get one for Harry and Jordan and-,”

Maggie cut him off jumping up and wrapping her arms around him “I’m just glad you're here” she whispered as Ray hugged her back.

The day that followed was as perfect as Maggie could ever hope for.

Maggie called the rest of the household back downstairs so they could open their presents and they stayed up all night laughing, talking and enjoying the presents they had gotten for each other.

Later on in the day, they enjoyed a Christmas movie marathon before sitting down as a family to enjoy the amazing meal Mel and Maggie had prepared for them.

After the meal, they played games that Ruby and Macy chose with a variety of Christmas songs playing in the background.

As the day wound down, Maggie looked around at her family content. Harry and Macy were curled up on the couch together, asleep. Mel and Ruby were watching soccer on the tv. Ray regaled Jordan with accounts of some of the artifacts he had discovered, or more accurately stolen.

Maggie hugged herself, a big grin unfurling on her face. Her wish of a normal Christmas had finally come true.

Maggie walked over to the tree to gaze at the enchanted star still sparkling away at the top, when she noticed there was one more unopened present under the tree. A small square neatly wrapped present with a bow on it.  
She bent over to pick it up

“That’s from me,”  
Maggie straightened up to see Jordan standing behind her, smiling nervously at her, gesturing to the present in her hands  
“I mean its nothing much,”

Maggie waved him off, “Are you kidding me? I know whatever it is, I love it already” assured Maggie, ripping off the wrapping paper and pulling out a box.

She opened it to find a gold bracelet lying on the cloth inside it  
Maggie looked up at Jordan her mouth falling open “Oh my god Jordan I love it” she gushed

As Maggie touched the bracelet dark writing formed on it spelling out the words  
“I am formidable” she read softly.

“And don’t you forget it,” Jordan added, “I had Mel enchant it for me,”.

Maggie kissed Jordan on the cheek and gave him a hug. “Thank you, Jordan” she whispered.  
She could feel Jordan’s surprise, but he recovered and hugged her back tightly

“Merry Christmas, Maggie,”.


	13. Fallen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month  
> Day 23 Prompt "You're never this quiet, what's wrong?"  
> Swan realises that Julian isn't what he appears

“Swan? Hey, are you all right?,” asked Jordan, staring at her..

Swan sat in a booth in a crowded restaurant across from Jordan. Oblivious to all the noise and chatter occurring around her, Swan had spent the last few minutes staring off into space with her mouth ajar. Her hands lay unmoving in her lap.

She did not react to Jordan’s Inquiry. Jordan frowned at the blank look on Swan’s face, her normally lively eyes vacant behind her large glasses. Jordan reached out his hand and waved it in front of her face.  
He sighed relieved when Swan finally blinked and looked at him

Jordan smiled at her, “Hey, finally. You’re never this quiet, What’s wrong, Swan? Why did you ask me to meet you here?”

Swan shook her head taking off her glasses and pressing a hand to her eyes shielding her face “You won’t believe me if I tell you she answered in a trembly voice not sounding at all like her usual cheerful self You will think I’m crazy,”

Jordan shook his head at that and put one of his hands on hers and smiled at Swan when she finally moved her hand away from her face to make eye-contact with him.

“We’re friends, right?,” Jordan asked gently, trying to put her at ease. Swan nodded at him, biting her lip. “That's why I called you,” she concurred. “Okay so friends listen to each other and help each other out and I promise whatever you tell me, I will not think you're crazy,” assured Jordan squeezing her hand.

Swan nodded her head and closed her eyes and drew a deep breath as she called up the events of the preceding 24 hours.

Swan marched into SafeSpace determined this time to carry out what she had been steadily building up the fortitude to do for a few days now. Swan put her blood, sweat and tears into her job at SafeSpace.

She knew that no one, not even Zach the manager was as dedicated to maintaining the core values of SafeSpace as she was. And in recent days, those core values had come under threat. Dreamers and visionaries driven from their workspace without warning and without an adequate explanation? Security cameras installed to invade privacy and cause employees to feel unsafe?  
Enough was enough. Swan wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

On her path to the chief manager’s office, she went by Maggie’s office and noticed the door was ajar and a light peeked out through the gap. Was Maggie here? Swan wondered. She had not heard from or seen Maggie since the lockdown started. Maggie nor any other employee were allowed onto the property until further notice.

Swan went forward and pushed open the door, calling out Maggie’s name as she did so. Inside, a stunning sight met Swan’s eyes. Maggie’s office looked like a tornado had hit it. There were papers scattered everywhere. Pulled out drawers lay strewn on the ground, their contents emptied onto the floor. Maggie’s wall typically cheerfully adorned with her mood board and all her other pinups looked bare now.

Swan walked around in a daze, taking in all the destruction. Passing all the offices on the way here, she knew that it was only Maggie’s that was in this state. Who could have done this? The ominous sound of approaching voices cracked the already tense air. Swan, not knowing what to do, looked frantically back at the door knowing that she would not make it through and made the split-second decision to move behind Maggie’s desk ducking down under it just as the voices reached the door and moved inside.

“That boxing instructor's name was Jordan Chase, wasn’t it?,” muttered a man’s voice as he leaned against the desk.

Swan recognized the voice instantly from all the speeches he had given. The voice belonged to Julian Shea.. Julian Shea, the handsome billionaire and philanthropist who had so generously donated to SafeSpace. A man Swan admired and looked up to. Swan instantly felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she was about to announce her presence when the words Jullian had uttered registered: But why was Julian Shea talking about Jordan Chase? He appeared to be addressing a woman whose voice Swan wasn't familiar with.

"I know it seems extreme, but desperate times call for desperate measures. All your efforts to reach out have failed. Macy is avoiding you, deliberately I am sure,” replied the woman.

“I know, but kidnap? scoffed Julian. Jordan Isn't one of those magical creatures the police have no jurisdiction over or one of those dead bodies that people willingly sign over to us.. We can't just go around snatching people off the streets!!! We would commit an actual crime here,”

Swan’s head swam. “They were talking about kidnapping Jordan?!?, Magical creatures, Dead Bodies?” Swan closed her eyes against the intense fear and panic that washed over her and forced herself to not make a sound. She didn't know what was going on, but she sure as hell would not let them be aware of her presence now.

The woman took a step towards him, “ _We_ won’t be doing anything. You just let me take care of everything. Jordan is close to them, especially Maggie.. We need to lure Macy and her sisters out of hiding and if Jordan goes missing they will come for him.. the woman continued, We need that black amber Julian. Dont forget what's at stake here,”.

Julian sighed, “I haven’t forgotten Aunt Viv. I just can’t believe it’s come to this,”.  
Swan couldn’t believe her ears. Aunt Viv? Julian and his aunt were in it together like some mafia crime family. Swan rapidly blinked away the sweat that burned her eyes, resisting the urge to remove her glasses, trying to keep calm and plan her escape as soon as they both left the room. She needed to warn Jordan.

“We are this close to having your sister back with us. There is no turning back now. Pausing Aunt Viv seemed to give the place a once-over as she asked And you found nothing here?,”

Julian sighed, “No as you can see we turned over the place thoroughly. I don’t even know how Maggie got a job here in the first place. According to her resume, if you can call it that, she is grossly underqualified for the position,”

“Hmm maybe I will take another look” began Aunt Viv just as Swan felt like she was on the verge of passing out from fear, when a ringtone blared on.  
“Hello Aunt Viv answered, cutting off the ring. Hold on. Julian, they need us at the front, this can wait,”

Swan finally breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Julian slide off the desk and follow his aunt out the door. She quickly scrambled out from under the desk and as soon as she reached the door walked as fast as she could out of SafeSpace without attracting suspicion.

Swan relayed her entire ordeal to Jordan.

“I I know what you think that maybe I misheard or or I got it wrong but I know what I heard but I I can’t blame you if you dont believe me stammered Swan. Magical creatures? Dead Bodies? Kidnap? Is Julian crazy? Am I crazy Jordan? I must be crazy. Please tell me I'm crazy,” begged Swan.

The colour had all but drained from Jordan's face as he processed everything that Swan had told him.

Jordan his brow creased look deep in thought. “No, you are not crazy and I believe you, Jordan replied in a distracted tone as he slowly stood up. Swan alarmed at this made to follow him, but Jordan rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It's okay Swan I just need to make a quick phone call because I can't explain what's been going on to you but I need to talk to some people who can okay?,”

Swan nodded at him as he walked away and closed her eyes while she waited for Jordan to make his phone call. Relief washed over her in waves, Jordan didn’t think she was crazy and he believed her.

“Hello Swan” came a familiar voice

Swan’s eyes flew open to see Maggie watching her with a grim expression on her face sitting across from her. Swan gave a little jump in shock looking at her in disbelief “Whoa Maggie?!? What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?,”

Maggie lifted a hand and Swan fell silent, “I will explain everything. Jordan told me what you overheard” replied Maggie, tilting her head to a spot behind Swan.

Swan looked up to see Jordan standing behind her nodding at her in reassurance  
“And you believe me too? That Julian and his Aunt are insane?” Swan asked as she looked back at Maggie.

Maggie gave a wry chuckle at that and shook her head. “Yes, I believe you Swan, but as evil as Julian is he's very much sane,”.

“I want to take you to my house so my sisters and I can explain everything to you. That is if you want to. It’s your choice,” continued Maggie looking closely at her.

Swan going with her instincts nodded eagerly, “Yes please, I need answers,”

Later on Swan stood in the Vera-Vaughn manor facing Harry, Macy, Mel, Maggie, Celeste and Jordan. After an hour of explanations, magical demonstrations, arguments, and a lot of exclamations and swearing and a brief fainting spell, Swan looked back at the Charmed Ones with clenched fists, a determined look in her eye and said, “I will do it.”

“Are you sure, Swan? '' asked Mel, a reassuring smile on her face. It’s okay if it scares you, you can change your mind,”.

Swan nodded, smiling back at her “I am a bit scared she admitted with a sigh. It’s a lot to take in everything you told me, and I always believed that Julian was a great guy. A hero, in fact, but everything he was saying? What he plans to do. No, I can’t let that happen. So yes, I want to do this. I will be your girl on the inside and help you stop Julian Shea before it’s too late,”.


	14. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month  
> Day 24 Prompt "I'm not scared"  
> A James and Macy AU fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than I expected and i toyed with posting it seperately and continuing it. If you would like to see more let me know!!!!

Macy’s focus lay on the report, sitting on her desk. Ignoring all the commotion brewing just outside her office as the guards bought in the new inmate for a routine medical check-up.

James Westwell, his name according to his report, gave the guards plenty of lip and a lot of attitude, as they brought him in. It took everything in the guards to resist the temptation of using their tasers on him as retaliation to all the insults he hurled at them.

They deposited James on the examining table, giving him the usual threats and warnings. Closing the report sure that she by then had it all committed to memory, Macy waited until the guards left the room before she got up from her desk, grabbing a pair of gloves as she did so, and walked over to James, stopping an appropriate distance in front of him.

Macy studied him as he shifted restlessly on the table, itching it seemed for any excuse to get up and bolt. He didn’t seem like the type to trust easily, defensive with bright intelligent eyes, eyes that darted around the room looking for any potential escape routes.

As soon as his eyes fell on Macy’s face he became still, his mouth falling slightly open. He gave Macy a swift once-over that made Macy feel like she had just been x-rayed.

James leaned forward, “Who are you?” he demanded as his intense gaze returned to her face, his hands gripping the examination table tightly under him.

“Since you will be my patient, it’s Dr. Vaughn to you,” Macy answered briskly, making sure not to take her eyes off him as she snapped on her gloves.

A familiar expression of surprise appeared on James’s face at her announcement, “Your my doctor?,” he asked, his tone dripping in disbelief, pulling back a little as he sat up straighter on the table, giving her another once-over.

Macy expected this. Female doctors were a rarity and for one to be working at a male prison even rarer “I have never had a doctor before that looked as good as you do,” he remarked with a slow smile forming on his lips.

Macy met his gaze steadily, noting the attempt to charm her. “I am not just your doctor. I treat all the patients here and she added and I will let you in on a little secret, I’m not like most doctors,”.

James cocked an eyebrow at that, intrigued by that statement, “How so?”  
Macy imitated his movement and with a mocking smile replied, “New inmates, for some strange reason, seem to think they can underestimate me. I just love proving them wrong” with a warning glance at the keys on her desk she observed James eyeing.

James followed her glance and to her surprise his face broke into a smile and let out a little laugh.. An infectious laugh that lit up his entire face and for a second she saw a different person beneath the cynical and hardened exterior he presented, Macy found that she couldn’t help smiling back and thinking she wouldn’t mind seeing him smile again.

James sighed and nodded at her, “Fair enough. I will behave myself” adopting a more docile demeanor.

Gratified Macy gave him a firm nod back, “Now take off your shirt please” she ordered as she put her hands on her hips.

James gave her a mock solemn nod, “Anything for you miss” Macy rolled her eyes at James’ cheek as if the thought of James removing his own shirt would be such a hardship for him.

When James finally sat sans shirt Macy stepped to his side and reached out to touch him, stopping when he flinched away from her.

“I’m sorry, James muttered with regret, closing his eyes and looking down. Instinct,”.

Macy understood all too well how James felt and tried to put him at ease “It’s all right I will not hurt you. I just want to take your pressure. You can trust me,” smiling in a way she hoped would reassure him.

James opened his eyes and looked back up at her with that same piercing gaze “Okay fine go ahead”.

The tension in his body seemed to ebb away as Macy wrapped the cuff around his arm and took his readings.

“It's a little high” Macy remarked as she concluded the reading and unwrapped the cuff from his arm

James snorted at that “Well I am in prison, I am bound to be a little stressed,”  
The corners of Macy’s mouth quirked at his snark “I hope you're not afraid of needles”.  
The colour all but drained from James’s face. “Is that really necessary?” he asked weakly, looking at her with fear in his eyes.

“Not a fan of needles, huh?” asked Macy with a wry smile as she moved towards the medicine cabinet opposite the exam table to grab what she needed.

James swallowed hard and nodded, “Can’t we skip that part?” he asked, looking up at her in earnest as she returned

Macy cast him a sympathetic look, “I'm afraid not. I will make it as painless as possible. You trust me now, don’t you?,”.  
He stared at her for a while before he nodded “I do”

James didn’t say a word throughout, squeezing his eyes shut as Macy drew his blood

“There I’m all done,” Macy announced, turning away with his blood sample..  
His eyes flew open, “Wait, that’s it?” James asked.

“That’s it. Macy confirmed. I told you I would make it as painless as possible,” as she placed a label on his sample and carefully placed it on a tray.

He exhaled a long breath, “I’m James by the way.”.  
Macy glanced back to see James looking at her expectant, a softer look in his eyes.

“I know” she responded gesturing to her desk “I have your report”

He raised his eyebrows, “Really? Have you been reading up on me, Dr. Vaughn?,” he mock gasped.

Macy bit back a smile, “I get reports on all my patients, James. You can put your shirt back on and go now I’m done,”.

James took his time doing so. Macy kept her back to him the whole time, but she could feel his eyes on her.

“Until the next time, Dr. Vaughn,”.

* * *

“Do you normally give your inmates this many cell visits, Dr. Vaughn? James asked in a light teasing tone,” Not that I’m complaining, he added.

James sat on the hard bed in his cell staring up at Macy who stood in front of him frowning down at a chart in her hand, a record of all the injuries James had sustained over a four-week period.

Macy knew full well that she paid far too much attention to James as it was.  
Reluctantly, she would admit to herself that she enjoyed James’ company. Most of the interactions she had with the prisoners or the guards were on a strictly professional basis.

The more Macy got to know him, the harder it became to match him to the profile of the dangerous man described in his report.

With James she enjoyed the light-hearted banter they exchanged, a back and forth that always veered on the verge of entering a dangerous, forbidden flirtation. 

Nothing wrong with a little friendly conversation. Macy just ignored the swooping sensation she would get in her stomach every time she laid eyes on him.

Plus, she didn’t need to come up with an excuse to check on him. A magnet for trouble. Not surprising with that smart mouth of his, James did not find himself short of adversaries at the prison.

“None of the other inmates manage to get themselves into so much trouble. This is the fifth fight you have got into this month. I’m starting to think you enjoy getting beat up,” Macy mused as she shut the chart and put it aside.

“Some people just can’t handle the truth, that's all,” James shrugged, grinning up at her. He was sporting a bloody lip and a bruise on the side of his cheek that already looked to be clearing up.

“You’re lucky you heal so fast Macy marveled as she cupped his chin with a gloved hand moving his face to the side eyeing up the bruise. You know she continued as she let go of his chin shooting him a knowing look Maybe you should learn to get along with people instead of winding them up? Just a suggestion,” Macy shrugged.

“Where's the fun in that? scoffed James eliciting a snort of laughter from Macy Besides I wouldn’t want to miss out on the pleasure of having you come and check up on me tending to my injuries,”

“Hmm I bet you do. I just don’t want anything to mess up your chance of getting out of here,”, Macy stated.

“Oh, is that a fact and why is that exactly?” asked James. Macy shook her head at him in disbelief, “Because I care?”

“Unless you are planning on taking me out on a date?,” James continued as he stood up, an irritating triumphant look on his face.

Macy’s mouth fell open at his arrogance as she shook her head at him. “You are unbelievable,”.

“I don’t hear a denial though” James persisted, smirking at her. Although I refuse to go out with you until you tell me your name.

“You know my name,”.. 

“I mean your first name,”

“It’s Macy,”.

James cocked an eyebrow at her, “Macy? Macy is a lovely name. I would rather call you that.”.

“But you have to address me as Dr Vaughn. It isn't appropriate for you to call me Macy here,” Macy insisted in a hushed tone.

“I can think of a lot more inappropriate things that I would like to say to you than that,” James remarked as his gaze dropped to her mouth

“James” Macy admonished a warm blush creeping onto her cheeks as she glanced behind her making sure the guards were still at bay.

“Sorry,” he caved not looking sorry at all “I love that you're so concerned about me. Don’t worry, James continued with that same annoying smugness. I won’t let anything get in the way of you taking me out on a date when I finally get out of here,”.

Macy, unable to take anymore of this “I am going to go now” she spluttered as she turned away from him to gather her things up and headed to the cell exit

“Goodbye Dr. Vaughn, don't be a stranger,” James called after her..

Macy slammed the door to her office when she reached it, leaning back against it, breathing hard as if she had just run a marathon. “Why had she gone to see him again?” she asked herself for what felt like the hundredth time. Macy knew the answer, she just was not ready to admit it to herself yet.

* * *

“What happened?” Macy asked quietly as she sat in front of James running a gloved hand gently over his bruised and bleeding knuckles, his outstretched fisted hand resting in hers..

James, sitting on the exam table in her office, refused to make eye contact with her, his face working its muscles, trying to control his expression.

“You should see the other guy,” James replied flippantly.

The unwelcome memory of the severe punishment James had inflicted on the other inmate’s face floated before her mind’s eye. “I did, you could have killed him” Macy’s tone heavy with the disappointment she felt.

James bit his lip and looked away “Will he be okay?” he asked a hint of regret in his voice

Macy sighed relenting a little at James' more contrite tone “He will live,” Macy replied letting go of his hand and standing up.

“Was it one of the inmates who’s been beating you up?” Macy asked as she turned to fetch an ice-pack from the medicine cabinet. Not a good reason to lash out, but maybe a justifiable one.

“No, he isn’t I have never even talked to him before,” James replied in a defeated tone from behind her “He made a comment and normally I would brush it aside but I don't know I just lost it and--” 

Macy felt her heart lurching in her chest at the pain in his voice and wanted to spare him having to relive it for her benefit.  
“You don't owe me an explanation, James,”  
“I just don't want you to think I just go around attacking people. Have I lost my temper in the past before, yes, but I have never done anything like that before,”. James insisted.

Macy grabbed the ice pack turned back to him shaking her head “What I think doesn’t matter”

She pulled her chair forward and sat back down in front of James and reached out to take his injured hand back in hers.

“It matters to me. I don't want you to be afraid of me,” James implored. Macy looked back up at James then locking eyes with him “Oh I’m not scared of you” with a remarked certainty that she knew James would believe.  
James relaxed then “Good” he whispered as he gazed back at her.

In all their interactions up until that point, Macy would try as much as possible not to maintain sustained eye-contact with James. Because she knew as she gazed into those mysterious greenish-brown depths that the carefully crafted wall she kept up would melt away under that mind numbing gaze of his.

Seeing James reveal his vulnerability to her, something she knew James kept well hidden from anyone else here as any show of any weakness within these walls was a sure death sentence turned out to be the last straw for her. 

Macy was grateful then for the flimsy barrier the gloves provided, sure now that if their skin made contact it would set off an out-of-control chain reaction that would be impossible to stop.

“Hold that to your hand..” Macy instructed as she pressed the ice pack into his hand, keeping her voice as steady as possible, breaking whatever hold James seemed to have on her, as she stood up ripping off her gloves and walked over to her desk.

Macy heard James slip off the table and walk over to stand behind her. She can feel that intense gaze on her, that same one that made her feel like he could see right through to her very core.

“Macy” James called out softly from behind her

Macy swallowed hard as she let the gloves drop from her hand onto the desk. Her heartbeat sped up, beating erratically as she turned to face James.  
James stood close but at a respectable distance, his fists clenched at his sides. The ice pack lay forgotten on her exam table.

“We can’t” she started  
“I know,” James replied..

Giving in to the same irresistible pull that always drew her to him, Macy eliminated the distance between them and placed her hand on James’s injured hand, still clenched at his side. James relaxed his grip, allowing Macy to bring his fist to her lips as she gently kissed it.

Macy heard James' sharp intake of breath at the contact. Macy gently lowered his fist running her hand along his arm up the side of his neck reveling in the little electric shocks that sparked at the contact. Stopping at his cheek, her fingers lightly grazing the rough stubble there, Macy reached up and gently pressed her lips against his. Savouring the sharp spicy taste of James, she pulled back a little, lingering close to observe the look of intense pleasure on his face.

Unable to take anymore of the sweet torture Macy inflicted on him, James drove his lips hard against hers, kissing her with a hunger that made her knees weak. Macy wondered how she could have stayed upright if he hadn't wrapped a supportive arm around her waist holding her up his other hand gripping her hair tightly as he held her to him..

Never in her life had Macy experienced being kissed like that, marvelling at the uncontrollable way her body reacted to James as his tongue swept over hers unleashed an unrelenting assault on her senses.

The delicious sensations he elicited threatened to overwhelm as Macy gasped for air but James didn’t let up repeatedly kissing her all over her face as if he was starving.

Her breathing came out harsh now as James moved his lips down to her neck, drawing out moans from her as he sucked hard at a spot on her neck.  
Macy let herself go limp as she fisted the hair at the back of his neck, holding him in place.

Out of nowhere, James jerked violently away from her “Bloody hell!!” he swore as he rubbed the back of his neck, his face twisted in pain

Macy blinked up at breathing hard, trying to focus through the pleasant fog that clouded her brain  
“What's wrong?” Macy asked, resisting the urge to pull James back to her so he could finish what he started.

James rubbed the back of his neck, cringing in pain as he did so “I’m sorry I don't know what happened” muttered James looking confused at her, I felt a hot pain on my neck, like a burn or something.

Macy froze at his remarks Oh no she hadn’t had she?  
Just then a loud bang came at her door making them both jump “Times up Westwell” called the guard from outside

James glared at the door “I have to go” he muttered full of regret  
Macy opened her mouth to protest as he rushed back to give her a quick kiss, briefly teasing her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Until the next time Dr. Vaughn” winking at Macy before he turned to rush out of her office.

* * *

Macy marveled at her reflection in the mirror mounted on the inside of the medicine cabinet, grateful that no one could see the state of her. A red blush still infused her cheeks, her lips swollen from all the burning kisses that James planted on them. Macy gave up trying to groom her wild curls that James seemed to enjoy running his fingers through and pinned her hair up.

Macy raked herself over the coals again and again for her brazen actions. Now that James no longer invaded her senses, she could think clearly now and knew that she could let nothing like that happen again.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that she had crossed a line professionally by kissing one of her patients, the moment of passion between her and James had gotten so far out of control that it led to the unintentional use of her powers, a fact that she only realized when James had pulled away from her.

Macy cringed as she recalled the look of pain on James’s face.  
She looked furiously at her hands. A little flame must have erupted from one of her fingers, singeing the back of his neck.

Even though she had exiled herself from the royal bloodline of Primordial Demons that she belonged to she still had her powers and she needed to exercise more caution otherwise she would risk exposing herself.

Demons in her bloodline always took what they wanted but. Macy for the most part resisted that urge, but with James she just could not help herself.

Being around her wasn’t safe, and she could not take it if any harm came to James  
And if that meant staying well away from James Westwell from now on, so be it..

* * *

James paced back and forth in his cell, a confusing kaleidoscope of emotion coursing through his brain. James could never resist the draw of a beautiful woman, despite all the trouble he would get into because of it. With Macy, however, it felt different. He didn’t think he could ever feel anything real for anyone again, but he did with Macy.

A stunning beauty like Macy, he never thought in a million years that she really fancied him. Although who could blame her, really? Despite being locked up, James knew he was still a catch. He faced a six-month stretch, but James could find a way around that the biggest problem he wrestled with would be how he would keep his status as a whitelighter a secret from Macy?

James groaned, throwing himself into his cell bed. As if he wasn’t in enough trouble already. His recent antics had caught the attention of the elders and they were threatening to strip him of his whitelighter status permanently, as if it wasn’t bad enough they had taken away his ability to orb. Their little joke, the smug bastards.

They thought a brief stretch inside would do James good. And they claimed to be on the side of the angels!.

They let James keep his healing abilities though fat use they were in here, especially when he couldn’t even use them on himself.

James winced as he lifted his head from his pillow to rub the back of his neck. What the hell had happened back there? Maybe Macy had dug her nails in a little too hard? James knew that Macy kept her nails short, and he happened to be very familiar with how nails being raked across his back felt like, and it was nowhere near and as painful as it was it was nowhere near as painful as that.

Could it be that the Elders were monitoring him and it had been a warning shot?  
The rules were clear. No whitelighter and human relationships were allowed.

But when did James ever let a pesky thing like rules get in the way of what he wanted?

He wanted Dr. Macy Vaughn, and he knew Macy wanted him too, and he would do whatever it took to make sure they could be together.


	15. Rise of the Conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month  
> Prompt Day 27 Keep your eyes open and Day 22 I'm wasting my time with you.  
> Harry’s world is turned upside-down.

Harry woke up in bed happy. Happy? Him, Harry Greenwood? A whitelighter whose sole function was his sworn duty to protect his charges and nothing else. Harry never imagined ever being able to have a life or a future with anyone.

Until Macy.

It didn’t seem real at times.. Harry turned over in bed to remind himself of his turn in fortune. The spot next to him was empty. She wasn't there. Harry sighed and pushed himself up, turning his attention to the side table where his watch lay. Harry grabbed it, noting the time as being later than when he usually started his day. 

Sleeping with Macy turned out to be a luxury he never wanted to end. Harry got himself ready and headed downstairs. As he made his way to the kitchen, Harry noted the lack of the familiar sounds that usually greeted him in the morning. Harry felt a slight unease as he stepped into the kitchen and took in the unusual sight of no one there.

No Macy, No Mel. No Maggie.

Where were they?  
Harry took himself around the house, starting with the attic, calling out each of their names. No answer.. Harry's slight unease threatened to blow over into full-fledged panic. For the first time, Harry checked his phone, switched off since the previous night.

Why didn't he do so before? He asked, furious at himself as an onslaught of messages and missed calls pinged with an urgency. The messages varied, but they all stated the same thing: get to the command centre NOW!!!

Harry burst into the command centre, his momentum slamming him hard into the railing overlooking the centre. He opened his mouth to call out for them when he noticed an unfamiliar figure, a man standing in front of the command centre console, his back facing Harry.

The Witchboard, the lit-up map which displayed the location of every witch in the world, was the focus of the mysterious man’s attention as he leaned forward, his hands gripping the table, studying the map. Harry glanced around the Command Centre but saw no sign of the Charmed Ones. Harry stole as quietly as he could down the stairs, not taking his eyes off the figure’s back, his sense of foreboding growing with every step.

Harry his steps carefully measured made his way towards the man pausing only to grab a knife from the table where the book of elders hid. Harry stopped directly behind the man, his hand gripping the knife tightly behind his back.

“Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?” he called out  
The man let out a chuckle, shaking his head, “I've been expecting you. You took your time getting here,” he responded unfazed by Harry’s outburst.

“I asked you a question,” Harry choked out, starting to feel an intense panic settle in.. Where were they?

“I guess it would be rude of me not to introduce myself, the man mused, nodding his head as he released his grip on the table and stood up straight. But then again, how does one introduce himself to the man who stole his girlfriend from him?,” he continued as he turned to face Harry.

Harry knew then who it was before the man’s face came fully into focus “Your Julian Shea,” Harry replied, tilting his chin up slightly in defiance.

Julian gave a cold nod in acknowledgement, spreading his hands out at his sides, “In the flesh,”

He struck an impressive figure dressed all in dark, hair slicked back. The poor lighting in the command centre highlighted the sharp angles of his striking face.

However, despite having never been face to face with Julian before, Harry could tell that something felt off with him. An unnatural pallor infused his skin and his eyes were flashing rapidly an unnatural violet colour.

Not bothered at all by Harry’s presence, Julian ignored Harry turning back to the witchboard.

“God this place is incredible. Look at all those witches. All that power. Just ripe for the taking. I mean, where do I even start?,” Julian exclaimed jubilant as he rolled the trackball around, highlighting different areas of the map.

Harry felt a crushing dread at Julian’s words “Where are they Julian? Macy and her sisters” he asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Julian sighed, irritated by the interruption. “Well, if you really must know.” He waved his hands, gesturing to the ground in front of the command console.

Harry slowly moved past Julian towards where he had indicated, his heart thundering in his chest with every step already knowing what he would see before he saw it but it still hit him hard when he took in the horrific sight before him.

The three women who meant more to him than anything else in the world lay lifeless on the ground

“No” he yelled in anguish as he dashed over to them pausing when he reached them to take in the sight of Macy Mel and Maggie unconscious their crumpled bodies lay side by side various degrees of bruises and cuts married their faces and hands

He dropped to his knees at once, not wanting to waste anymore time, tossing aside the knife to stretch both his hands out to heal them.

Deep down Harry knew it was too late but he still wouldn't stop summoning all his power trying to help them but the bright glowing light emitted from his hands died away every time he directed it towards them.

“Come on, come on please” Harry begged with an anguished sob as he moved from sister to sister trying to get his healing light to save at least one of them..

Julian humming contentedly finally tore his attention from the Witchboard to observe Harry trying to heal them.

“You're wasting your time” Julian remarked, an amused smile taking shape on his face. “They are dead. I made sure of it,”..

At Julian’s words, it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over Harry..  
Harry furiously swiped at the hot tears burning his face to glare up at Julian, “You did this to them, why?” he yelled at Julian

Julian tsked, waving a finger at Harry as he stepped away from the console. “Now come on, Harry. I think you know the answer to that already. It is my destiny to defeat the Charmed Ones.”

Harry shook his head numb with shock, still staring at the lifeless sisters, barely registering the words that Julian spoke “What? That stupid myth about the so-called Conqueror?”

Julian nodded a greedy look on his face “When I heard about it I knew that it could only mean me. That I was to become the most powerful man on earth,”  
Julian cast an offhand glance at Macy, “No matter what the cost.” he added

An intense nausea welled up in Harry’s stomach at Julian’s words, “How could you do this to them? To Macy?” he spat.

Julian stared at him in disbelief “Well lets see on one hand is a woman who was using me the whole time to get over you and on the other is the chance to be the most powerful human on earth,”

Julian scoffed, “The choice was easy. I mean god what a rush” he exclaimed in glee spreading his arms out wide revolving in a circle.  
“All this power coursing through me. It feels incredible,” he exclaimed.

Harry never thought he could hate someone as much as he did then. As Julian spun Harry grabbed the knife he had dropped making sure that Julian didn’t notice as he did so.

With a determined glance back at the sisters, Harry turned his attention to Julian “What about Rosemary? He asked as he got to his feet, keeping the knife hidden behind his back.. How do you think she would feel about you murdering three innocent women?,”

A dark look crossed Julian's face, the jubilant smile finally wiped off. “I don't know and I will never know now because she’s dead. That’s right, Julian nodded at the shock on Harry’s face.” She passed away a few days ago. All that work I devoted myself to saving her was all for nothing. Now I have no family left.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have been sympathetic at the pain in Julian’s voice. But at the moment, he didn’t care. “No family left? What about your precious aunt?” he asked as he struggled to maintain his composure…

Julian stared at Harry, as a slow smile spread across his face, “I’m afraid Vivienne is no longer with us either.”

“Did you do something to her too?.” Harry asked suspiciously.  
Julian heaved an exaggerated sigh, “Let’s just say I tired of her telling me what to do. Aunt Viv needed to know her place.”.

Harry scanned Julian’s face, noting the lack of remorse. “You’re insane,” he concluded.

Anger flashed briefly over Julian’s features but he recovered quickly, “No what I am is a genius. I have done something that no other human on earth has done. Wield magic. And once I get all the powers from every single witch in the world. I will be unstoppable,” he crowed as he turned away from Harry.

Harry closed the gap between him and Julian and pulled back to plunge the knife into Julian’s back and then his arm stopped moving, frozen in mid-air. As hard as Harry tried he could not make his arm begin the knife’s descent.

Nor, he realised to his growing horror, could he move any other part of his body. A paralysis had taken hold of him.  
Manic peals of laughter rang out as Julian turned to face him enjoying the sight of Harry frozen in place with his arm pulled back “Oh Harry. Did you really think it would be that easy?” he gloated.

Julian waved a hand at the knife in Harry’s hand causing it to crumble into dust

He grabbed Harry’s neck, breaking the paralysis he had placed on Harry to watch him choke. “You know I only waited around to kill you too, Julian snarled as he watched Harry struggle, scrabbling at Julian's hand around his neck. But killing you would have been far too easy. I’m going to let you live so you can suffer knowing Macy and her sisters are dead and it’s all your fault,”.

Julian used his other hand to point at the witchboard “Keep your eyes open, Harry, and enjoy the show!”.

He released Harry then, letting him fall to his feet, gasping for air.  
Smirking at Harry, Julian clicked his fingers and vanished.

Harry, rubbing his neck, forced himself to his feet and turned his attention to the Witchboard wondering what Julian meant by that last remark. Harry watched in horror as one by one all the blue lights representing all the witches in the world winked out. They were being slaughtered one by one and Harry could only watch in despair, powerless to stop it.

“No, no, no” Harry moaned fisting his hair painfully as he watched,. Harry glanced around the command centre, calling out for someone, anything to put a stop to this, but no one answered. Harry dashed back over to the three women who were his last hope to stop Julian and tried repeatedly to heal them despite knowing his attempts would be futile.

Harry finally gave up, slumped, his energy depleted. He reached over and pulled Macy into his arms, pushing the hair back from her face.

Looking into Macy’s lifeless eyes, the fact sinking in that he would never see them light up again, Harry rocked back and forth as the grief tore through him and he screamed in pain.

“Harry Harry Please wake up,”. a voice pleaded.

Macy, Mel and Maggie were all gathered in Macy's bedroom around Harry who lay in Macy's bed shaking uncontrollably.

Macy and Mel were on either side of the bed, their hands pressing Harry down, trying to keep him steady..

Maggie had her eyes closed, frowning in concentration as she gripped Harry’s shoulder, trying to use her powers on him to no effect

Macy tossed a glare at the figure lurking near the door to her bedroom, “What the hell did you do to him?” she demanded as she held Harry down..

That morning, Macy felt like Harry needed his rest when he didn't wake up early like he usually did and she had let him sleep in. But nearing noon she had gone to check on him, and he didn't respond when Macy tried to shake him awake. Macy grew frantic calling her sisters and Celeste in when Harry's body started to convulse.

Only then did Celeste admit that after an argument she had with Harry the night before she had cast a spell on him..

_“I’m wasting my time with you aren’t I?” concluded Celeste, her mouth pursed in disapproval “You will not see sense about this?”_

_Harry nodded “I will not change my mind. I will not end my relationship with Macy.. Whatever is coming, we will face it together,” Harry replied firmly as he turned and left the room._

_Celeste watched him go not satisfied with his answer “Well then you leave me no choice” she muttered as she recited an old incantation to a spell she thought would do the trick._

A petulant looking Celeste winced at the harshness of Macy’s tone.  
“It will wear off soon,” Celeste assured, “It was a simple spell to get Harry to realise,” she hesitated

“Get Harry to realise what?.” Mel asked suspiciously, glancing back at Celeste.

“I think he’s calming down now” noted Maggie as Harry's movements gradually became less frantic.

Macy exhaled heavily as she and Mel loosened their grips on Harry as he settled more calmly on the bed  
Macy nodded at Maggie relieved, “Is it your powers are they finally working on him?,”

Maggie shook her head, her brow creased “No I don’t think so. I guess that spell must be wearing off,”.

At Maggie’s reply, Macy turned her attention back to Celeste  
She left Harry’s bedside and walked over to Celeste, who shrank back at the expression on Macy’s face

“What did you want Harry to realise?,” Macy asked softly, a dangerous glint in her eye as she stared Celeste down

Celeste straightened up, forcing herself to look into Macy’s eyes. “I wanted Harry to realise how being in a relationship with one of his charges could lead to dangerous consequences,”.

Macy closed her eyes at Celeste’s answer, while nodding her head, the anger evident on her face.

“The spell just showed Harry a potential outcome of his choices. I never meant to harm Harry I-I did not think he would react like this and he should be awake by now,” Celeste stammered.

Macy snapped then slamming Celeste against the far wall, her hand tightening around her throat “I swear to god if he doesn't wake up-,” Macy began glaring at Celeste whose eyes bulged out.

“Macy Macy” called Mel pointing to the bed “Look”

Macy let go of Celeste's throat, ignoring the wheeze that Celeste let out as she did so to rush back over to Harry’s side, An intense wave of relief washed over Macy as she saw Harry’s eyes blink open. Macy clasped Harry’s warm hand in hers.

“Harry? Are you all right?” Macy asked, running her hand over his clammy forehead as he awoke.  
“Macy?” asked Harry a strange look on his face

“Yes” Macy smiled and nodded at him as she squeezed his hand tightly in hers.

Harry pulled his hand out of Macy’s shaking his head frantically No no no you died he protested with a sob “Julian killed you and Maggie and mel. I saw your bodies,”.

Macy and her sisters exchanged dark looks at this.  
“No, Harry, I’m fine” assured Mel quickly placing an assuring hand on his knee  
Maggie chimed in, squeezing his shoulder, “It was just a bad dream, Harry,”.

Harry buried his face in his hands, his sobs intensified as he shook his head “No no he killed you. He killed them all. I saw it, I saw it and I couldn't stop it and it was all my fault.” he insisted as he broke down completely.

The three sisters exchanged distraught looks.  
“Harry, please look at me,” Macy called out quietly as she got up and pressed her hands against Harry’s gently lowering them from his face. Macy’s heart clenched in her chest at the pain on Harry’s tear-stained face..

“I’m real see?” she took Harry’s hand and pressed it to her cheek. Harry stared at his hand on Macy’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheek before he slowly nodded.

“Me too, Harry” added Mel as she took his other hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Harry turned his attention to Mel and with a small smile squeezed her hand back.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders and gave him a small hug, “Nothing you saw was real, Harry. It was just a dream,”.

Harry looked up at Maggie, smiling down at him as a calm finally suffused his features “Okay, okay,” he breathed.

“I’m sorry Harry” came a small voice  
They all turned their attention to Celeste, who had moved to the foot of the bed looking contrite. She avoided the collective glares of the Charmed Ones, her attention focused on Harry.

“What for?,” asked Harry, confused.  
“I cast a spell on you admitted Celeste Poor judgement on my part obviously, but I wanted to make you see-,”

“Don't you dare try to justify what you did,” Macy interrupted, looking furiously at her  
Harry shook his head, trying to process what Celeste had confessed, “All the things I saw were because of a spell you cast on me?” he asked

Celeste nodded looking grim “I went too far this time” she acknowledged and I want you to know that I am fond of you Harry and I never meant for you to come to any harm and it won't happen again.

Celeste swept out of the room before Harry could respond.  
“She has some nerve,” Mel muttered

"She could have killed Harry, Maggie chimed in shaking her head And for what? To prove a point?,”.

Macy said nothing watching the thoughtful expression on Harry’s face  
“Harry?” she asked, “Are you all right?”.  
Harry snapped out of his reverie, smiling at her, “I’m fine”.  
“Are you sure?” Macy asked, her eyes searching his face

Harry hesitated “I am a bit tired” he confessed  
“We’ll let you get some proper rest this time” announced Mel, giving Harry a brief hug before getting up. Maggie nodded in agreement, giving Harry another hug before leaving the room with Mel.

Macy made to pull the covers over Harry when Harry grabbed her hand. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” he asked “Of course” Macy responded at once, joining Harry under the covers and wrapping her arms around him until he went back to sleep.

Later on, after Harry woke up, they sat up together in bed while Harry relayed the entirety of his dream to Macy.

Macy sat in shock at the mental torture that Harry had gone through “How dare she?” whispered Macy appalled “I am so sorry Harry no wonder you were so upset,”.

Harry nodded, “It just felt so real and I can't stop seeing it. You, Mel and Maggie dead. I can’t let that become a reality, so I came to a decision,”.

Macy tensed then, “What kind of decision? Because if you re thinking about ending things between us again,” she began.

“No, No that’s not it. Harry assured her I need to make sure I’m powerful enough to help stop Julian if it comes to that. The only way to do that is for me to become whole no matter the consequences, Harr”y explained.

Comprehension dawned on Macy’s face “You want me to?”  
Harry nodded, “I want you to do the merge and put me and my darklighter back together.”


	16. Dark and Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 30 Prompt Caught In a Storm  
> Ruby shows Mel a cool trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the season 2 finale.

Mel remained on the boardwalk long after Ruby had left. Left when Mel could not give an answer to her question.

Mel wrapped her jacket more tightly around her as she stared out at the bright lights of the city.

It had taken awhile for Mel to decide. After Ruby had left, she reflected on all the mistakes and regrets she had made in her past relationships. Mel knew that Ruby may not have been far off with her concerns about Mel’s need to control everything,

But Mel didn’t want to repeat her mistakes, and she could respect Ruby’s decision to not want to have anything to do with magic. She liked Ruby. A lot. More than a lot. Mel wanted a chance to see if they could make it work. So much so that she made the questionable decision to pour her heart out in a voicemail to Ruby when she had not picked up on the first two rings.

Hours later Mel remained the lone figure on the bridge, gripping the railing hard, resisting the urge to check her phone again for what felt like the hundredth time.  
A resounding rumble echoed out around Mel.

Mel glanced up warily at the sky. The grey moodiness of the clouds signalled the coming of a potential downpour. Mel sighed as she reluctantly pushed herself off the railing, finally accepting the fact that Ruby would not show up.

Exiting the safety of the enclosed part of the bridge and ignoring the continuous ominous rumblings emanating from the sky. Mel took her time as she made her way towards the footpath, her head bowed deep in thought.

The urgent sound of fast approaching footsteps made Mel glance up. Her heart gave a lurch as she spotted Ruby hurrying towards her, stopping just a short distance away.

Ruby stood there smiling that smile that never failed to make Mel’s stomach do backflips. The sky caved then coming down in a heavy drizzle but Mel didn’t care. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Mel strode over to her, closing the gap between them, enveloping Ruby in a passionate embrace.

As the rain came down more insistently around them, Mel continued to convey to Ruby exactly how she felt about her fueled by the heady scent of Ruby’s enticing perfume

Ruby responded back enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Mel’s waist parting her lips for Mel’s demanding tongue

Ruby finally pulled away a little, gasping for breath. “Wow” she exclaimed, rubbing her hand over Mel’s rain-soaked cheek.

Mel beamed back at her, a little out of breath herself, “Yeah,” Mel concurred with a little laugh.  
She pressed her damp forehead against Ruby’s “I thought you would not show up”

Ruby placed her hands on either side of Mel’s face, tipping her up so that their eyes met “I only checked my phone when I got in and when I heard it I came rushing back. Did you mean what you said?”

Mel blinked her eyes once before gently brushing her nose against Ruby’s eliciting a laugh from her “Every word”

They held their wet bodies together until they could no longer ignore the rain pounding down with full force on them. Pulling back, Mel gasped for breath as she made the mistake of looking up and getting a faceful of rain, “We need to get shelter away from this,”.

Mel took Ruby’s hand and started to pull her away, but she remained immobile. Mel looked back at Ruby questioning.

Ruby gave a little exhale, rolled her shoulders and held out her hands “You know what?” she announced “One more spell wouldn't hurt” as she recited an incantation.

Mel watched amazed as the drops on her clothes, on her body and hair start to wick away and in time she felt as dry as an autumn leaf. Not only that, but despite the rain pounding down around them, Mel remained dry, the rain soundlessly evaporating away when it tried to land on her.

Mel looked back up at Ruby in wonder, Ruby stood there as dry as Mel with a triumphant grin on her face. “Wow, just wow” Mel exclaimed

Ruby gave an impressive shrug. “That spell is popular with the ladies,”.  
Mel gave her head a little shake, looping her arm through Ruby's “What ladies? Your mine and when I take you home, I’m going to remind you off that,”

Ruby raised a brow at that remark, “I can’t wait”


	17. Charmed At Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charmed Month.  
> Day 31 Prompt A Family Moment  
> The Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood Household celebrates its newest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Charmed Month!!!  
> For someone new to writing it is so unbelievably hard and I deeply respect everyone who writes here or anywhere else.  
> I want to thank those who have read some or all of it for reading!!  
> For those who haven't read them yet feel free to do so and leave kudos and/or comments to let me know what you think.  
> I am considering maybe spinning off Chapter 7 and 14 hopefully in the future.  
> In the meantime thank you again and stay safe!!!

They all sat around in hushed anticipation in the unusually darkened living room of the manor.

Harry with his leg crossed carelessly across his knee on the couch, smartly decked out in a sharp dark suit. Mel perched upright on the very edge of an armchair across from him in a sparkly green gown, her hands gripping both arms of the armchair tightly.

Macy in a chic sapphire strapless jumpsuit paced near the mantelpiece with her arms crossed, the fingers on her left hand tapping to an imaginary beat on her arm.

All three of them would glance over now and then to the entryway, mainly the just out of sight stairs that lead to the upstairs rooms.

Finally, they heard the vague sound of movement coming from the stairs. Harry straightened up from the couch, Mel shot up from the armchair at once and Macy stopped pacing and uncrossed her arms, an expectant look on all of their faces as they turned their attention to the entryway of the living-room.

A breathless Maggie breezed into the room in a stunning strapless red gown, rubbing her hands together with a satisfied smirk on her face. Acknowledging the anticipation on her sisters and Harry’s faces, she nodded at them “He’s ready.”

“And he still has no idea?” questioned Macy in slight disbelief as she moved towards her sister.. Maggie shook her head at her a little offended “No of course not!! Uh This lady right here knows how to keep a secret” she remarked pointing at herself. He thinks we’re going to some fancy new restaurant for a date, “Okay, you guys ready?” asked Maggie, checking in with each of them as they each gave her a nod of assent back

“Okay then” exhaled Maggie as she turned back toward the entryway, her sisters and Harry assembled behind her “Calling him here on three. One... two... three....,”

“JORDAN,” all four of them called out in unison.

With a faint whooshing, out of thin air materialised, an anxious-looking Jordan resplendent in a white suit, in front of Maggie  
“Guys what the” He began as he squinted in the darkness

“SURPRISE” all four of them yelled out, making Jordan jump, as the room emerged from the dark, illuminated by the fairy lights crisscrossing the ceiling. They had transformed the living room with witchy decorations, balloons and a mouth-watering buffet laid out on a long table leading into the kitchen..

“Woah” exclaimed Jordan, his hand flying to his open mouth as he walked passed them running his eyes over all the preparations they had made.

“You guys planned all this? For me?!?” he asked as he then noticed an array of gold and blue balloons over the mantelpiece spelling out “Congratulations Jordan!!”

“We sure did” confirmed Mel as she walked over to Jordan’s side and leaned over to press a kiss on Jordan’s cheek and he flashed her a grateful smile “It’s the least you deserve”.

“After all it's not every day, you break an over hundreds year old curse” commented Macy dryly drawing out a chuckle from Jordan as he accepted Macy’s kiss on his other cheek

“By saving your 100th witch in no less than a year, I might add,'' Harry continued as he put his arm around Jordan in a brief hug pulling back to give Jordan a warm smile. An impressive accomplishment for a brand new whitelighter,”.

Harry moved aside for Maggie to wrap her arms around Jordan’s waist, gazing up at him, her eyes glowing. “We are all so proud of you and we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you,” she explained, standing on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jordan looked around at all of them, overwhelmed at the outpouring of love. Over the past two years of getting to know the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter and losing himself in the wonders of the magical world, he never imagined his life turning out like this.

Risking his life on more than one occasion and the painful but worthwhile process of becoming a part of said magical world himself. It hadn’t always been easy.

_“I have seen things that would make a grown man cry,” he recalled Maggie saying to him_

A perfect summation of some of the hardships Jordan had endured, but despite that, he would not change a thing. He found something that meant more to him than anything else. A family.

Macy, Mel, Harry and Maggie, the incredible woman who made him happier than he ever thought possible. 

At a loss for words, a rare thing for him he swallowed hard trying not to succumb to the well of emotions welling up in his chest “Thank you” he said holding out his arms for them to join him in a group hug.

The doorbell chimed out, breaking them up as they all turned towards the direction of the door.  
“Ah, Harry exclaimed breaking away from them as he held up a finger that would be them,” as he strode away from them heading for the front door.

“Wait a minute Jordan exclaimed looking around at the Charmed Ones Them who?,”

“Oh, Just a few people who love you almost as much as we do and want to show their appreciation,” Macy answered with pride

“And by a few, she means just about the entire magical community,” Mel smirked as their guests poured in..

Jordan tugged at the neck of his suit, suddenly feeling like the temperature had gone up by a few degrees. “The entire magical community huh?,”

Maggie noticed his gesture moved to wrap an arm around him, “It will be okay she promised they just want to show you their gratitude,”  
Jordan felt a little better, then

Maggie turned out to be right. Not only did Jordan find no reason to be nervous, he found that he enjoyed himself immensely. The speeches however thankfully did not go on for too long as they made toasts in his honor, Jordan didn't need any of them to thank him for all the lives he had saved.

They all had an amazing time as they ate, drank, laughed and danced. Nobody seemed to want the night to end as the party in Jordan’s honor continued well into the night.

“I knew you were up to something, I just couldn’t figure out what” Jordan called out over the loud music as he twirled Maggie in his arms.

Maggie threw her head back and laughed, a bubbly peal that Jordan adored as she whirled allowed her back to fall into Jordan’s chest “I can keep a secret when I want to you know” she quipped glancing at him over her shoulder.  
Jordan rolled his eyes at her “Noted,”

As the upbeat music segued seamlessly into a more relaxed tempo, Jordan slow-danced with Maggie, her soft head a perfect fit against the crook of Jordan’s neck, her eyes closed a blissful expression on her face “There's nowhere else I rather be” she murmured as they swayed

Jordan smiled at her words, glancing up to see all the pixies, goblins, witches etc dancing away under the fairy lights. He spotted Harry, Macy and Mel across the room watching him and Maggie dance with approval..  
“Me too” he agreed


End file.
